


Warren's Story

by Amelia_Wolfson



Series: Wolfson Pack [2]
Category: 10th Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Wolfson/pseuds/Amelia_Wolfson
Summary: The long awaited sequel to "Cubby's Quest"Warren Wendell Antony Wolfson is the first born son of the famous Wolf and Virginia. Groomed since childhood to become the next great Wolven leader and serve as his uncle's adviser on Wolf matters. Until one day he comes face-to-face with his mortal enemy. Can enemies really ever become friends, or perhaps, even more?





	1. Chapter 1

_Castle of the House of White_  
Royal Gardens  
15 years after King Wendell’s Coronation

                “Tag!” The young girl cried out, “You’re it!” With a squeal she set off across the gardens dodging hedgerows, her burgundy tunic flying out behind her, barely concealing the auburn tail the poked out from beneath. Her brother gave chase, but at a slower pace as he stalked her, trying to out maneuver her, his own brown tail twitching in anticipation of the pounce.

                “Oh Christy!” He called out, a mischievous grin on his face, “I’m gonna get you, just you wait!”

                “You’d have to catch me first!” The girl chuckled, rounding the aviary and running smack into the chest of her brother. “No fair, Ren!”

                “Very fair, Christy,” He chuckled, “Not my fault you seem to take the same three routes when it’s my turn to be ‘it,’ I had a one in three chance of being in the right place to catch you.”

                “Whatever,” Christy huffed, “I’m tired of this game, why don’t we play hide-and-seek… that is unless you are too old for such games.”

                “I’ll never be too old for hide-and-seek, but I think it would be more fun if it wasn’t just the two of us,” Warren smirked, “Why don’t you go see if Bianca is done with her schooling for the day, maybe she can join us.”

                “Not a bad idea,” Christy grinned and set off for the school room in the eastern wing. No more than a few minutes later, she returned, dragging their cousin with her. “Okay, you both know the game, I’ll start counting to one hundred and you two must hide. Whomever gets back to the aviary without being caught is safe. If I catch you, you’re ‘it.’”

                Both Bianca and Warren nodded their agreement to the terms of the game and took off the moment Christy turned her back to start counting. Warren immediately set off into the hedgerow maze that was on the south side of the garden, knowing the scent of the bushes would throw off his sister’s ability to sniff him out, thus making it harder for her to rely on the Wolven abilities they had both inherited from their father. Turning a blind corner, he ran straight into something, or someone. Luckily, he had enough momentum to turn so that they landed on top of him rather than the other way around.

                “Oof!” A soft voice huffed as their body impacted his as they landed on the ground surrounded by the three books the other person had been previously carrying.

                Slowly opening his eyes, Warren was met with a pair of the most beautiful aquamarine eyes he’d ever seen peering down at him from under a deep red hood. “Cripes! I’m sorry, I must not have been looking where I was going.” He helped the girl to her feet, “Are you okay?”

“I think so,” The girl brushed off her skirts of her dress before setting about retrieving the books that had fallen in the collision. “Or at the very least, I am very certain I will live.”

Warren heard his sister’s count come to an end as she called out she was on the hunt, “Quickly, come with me.” He grabbed the girl’s hand and pulled her through the maze and into an oft overlooked side passageway of the labyrinth that he was almost certain his sister wouldn’t check.

“I’m not sure this is entirely proper,” She chuckled as she allowed herself to be pulled through ally after ally, slightly bemused at all that was happening until they came to a small alcove. With a quick look over his shoulder, he ducked in, pulling her with him as he pressed them both into the small space. “Now I know this isn’t entirely proper,” She joked.

“Shh,” Warren pressed a finger to his lips to signal his request for silence. The pair stood stock-still and silent as the she-Wolf passed near wall opposite them. As soon as he was sure that Christy was out of earshot, “I figured the ivy would throw her off the scent,” He smirked, “I’m Warren by the way.”

“Roselynn,” The young woman smiled softly up at him, playing with the edges of the books she held.

“It’s nice to meet you Lynn,” Warren allowed his eyes to linger perhaps a few moments longer than he should, but Roselynn voiced no complaint to him.

She was pretty, as many 11-year-old girls throughout the kingdoms were, but there was something different about her that held him entranced as he took his time taking in all of her. Her hood, which clearly indicated who she was, or at least her station, had fallen back during the sprint through the hedgerows revealing blonde hair the color of freshly harvested wheat, some of which had fallen from the careful plating that ran down the back of her head.

Beneath her cloak she wore a simple blue day dress with short sleeves and a scooped neckline with lace edging the collar and cuffs. The bodice cut off just below her developing bosom before flowing gently to just above her ankles. On her feet she wore a pair of brown leather boots that laced up to just over the notch of her ankles. All in all, she looked like every other girl from her Kingdom, but there was something different about her, something softer than her mother or elder sister.

Of course, Roselynn was taking in the young man who had, literally, knocked her off her feet. The black boots on his feet were well-worn, but not scuffed, something that spoke of action, but still care. He wore grey trousers that were held up by a black leather belt which accented his trim waist. The ties of his burgundy tunic were undone and hung loosely from the grommets through which they were threaded. He had a strong chin, and full lips which would look odd on some boys but on him it suited his face. His hair fell in dark waves, and brushing the collar of his shirt. However, it was his eyes that held her attention. They were a warm hazel with hints of gold that seemed to glow in the shadowed corridor, or maybe just when he looked in her general direction, but she couldn’t be sure.

“What are you reading?” Warren asked, pointing to the books she held in her arms.

“Just a few books from the castle’s library,” She shrugged, “Mama prefers we not interrupt our studies when she makes these diplomatic trips. I’ve already finished the assignments or governess laid out for us so she instructed me to ‘Go find something to read,’ So I did, and I must say it is quite fascinating what I found.”

“How so?” Warren cocked his head to the side, reminding Roselynn of a puppy with the way his hair flopped with the movement.

“I’m from the Second Kingdom,” She explained, as if he hadn’t already figured that out, “So we never really studied the Four Who Saved the 9 Kingdoms because of the Wolf’s involvement.”

“It’s just Wolf,” Warren chuckled before nodding to one of the books, “May I?”

“Sure,” Roselynn handed over one of the books, “I am so glad I found this book too, I’ve read up on the history of the Kingdoms many times over, but they were just as important, and it seems Wolf was a huge part of that. Sadly, that’s something that would be downplayed at every turn if this was even allowed to be taught back home, which is doubtful.

“Second Kingdom policies what they are, I can’t say I’m surprised,” Warren shrugged, thumbing through the tome.

“It doesn’t mean that it’s right,” Roselynn huffed, “I mean a third of our citizens, perhaps less now that many of the other Kingdoms have opened their boarders since King Wendell’s decree, are Wolves. We ought to be able to learn their history, and how it integrates with ours, preferably from their perspective.”

“Good luck getting that past the queen,” Warren rolled his eyes.

“You know, I’m not completely convinced that Wolves are as inherently evil as my mother and her court tries to project,” Roselynn shrugged, “There has to be more to that story I mean, that’s why I found that book so interesting, it portrayed Wolf as a hero rather than some grandmother-eating, chaos causing, murdering, savage.”

“Well there was the chicken massacre in Little Lamb Village,” Warren reminded her, “We can’t overlook that.”

“True, but I don’t think that wasn’t completely his fault,” Roselynn countered, “I mean, if it were, wouldn’t we me hearing of other such instances every full moon?”

“You do have a point,” Warren conceded, “There are even some theories that his inability to fully control himself was not of his own inability, but due to the influence the Evil Queen had over him.”

“I would be interested to find out if the theory proved true,” She mused, her head cocking to the side in thought before she noticed the long shadows surrounding them, “Oh dear, it’s getting late, I really should head back before Mother gets worried.”

“Why? Do you think she’ll worry you are stuck in the labyrinth with a Wolf?” Warren teased, a slight smirk on his lips as the setting sun shadowed his face in sharp angles. Even in the lower light, he could see the slight blush rise to her cheek.

“N-no, but it wouldn’t help at all if Mother found out I was alone with a boy,” She stammered, “And she certainly wouldn’t like it if she knew that on top of that, that the boy I was consorting with was a Wolf.”

“We wouldn’t want that, now would we?” Warren chuckled, “Do you need help finding your way out?”

“I probably should let you guide me out,” She consented, “I fear the game turned me about some.”

“Then I pray you allow me to escort you through,” Warren took her books and tucked them under on arm while offering the other in faux chivalry, “Mademoiselle?”

“Why thank you, kind sir,” Roselynn giggled, taking his arm as he wove through the passages of the great maze before finally arriving at the edge of the garden. “I enjoyed meeting you.”

“As did I,” Warren smiled, his hazel eyes glowing gold in the twilight, “I hope we can meet again someday.”

“I would very much like that,” She agreed, “Too bad we are leaving at first light. Thank you for your help in the maze.”

“Glad to be of service, but you best run along Little Red,” Warren grinned, “Wouldn’t want to be caught alone with the big bad Wolf.”

“I don’t see any about,” She shrugged, “I just see a kind boy who protected a girl from getting lost.” With one last smile, she headed toward the main entrance to the castle.

Warren stood staring, a smirk on his lips as he watched her cross the lawn before turning and dashing toward the staff entrance to make his way to his family’s quarters. His uncle insisted they have their own space in the castle for times such as these when his parents were called to participate in matters of state.

“Where were you?” Christy demanded the moment he came through the door.

“I was hiding,” He shrugged innocently, “Apparently you weren’t a very good seeker.”

“You cheated,” She accused him.

“No, I didn’t,” Warren countered, “I just didn’t allow you to use your sense of smell to an unfair advantage.”

“You have the exact same senses,” Christy pointed out.

“What is going on here?” Their mother entered, hearing the two bickering, her hand resting on her swollen stomach. She and her husband had just found they were expecting twins, which would make their pack grow from 5 to 7 once the two were born.

“Christy seems to think that me using the ivy in the labyrinth to hide my scent is cheating during hide and seek,” Warren explained.

“I’m not even going to rule on that, I’ll leave that to your father,” She sighed, running her fingers through her dark brown hair which she was letting grow out again after having it short for over a decade. “All I want to hear is the sound of two kids cleaning up for dinner, your uncle is expecting us soon, Now, shoo.”

“Yes, Mama,” The pair acquiesced before turning toward the washroom.

“What was that about?” Her husband asked, coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, his thumbs tracing circles over her distended stomach as he playfully nuzzled her neck.

“Something about hiding in ivy during hide-and-seek,” She sighed, leaning into his chest, allowing him to hold her up, “Figured it was more a Wolf thing than a Mama thing.”

“Probably better to let them work it out themselves.” Her husband shrugged.

“You just don’t want to deal with it,” She chuckled.

“Not in the slightest,” He agreed, “I am, however very hungry. Let me see if I can’t hurry those cubs of ours along.”

She just nodded, steadying herself as he released his hold on her. Grabbing his hand as he passed she got him to stop a moment, “Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

“I would say nearly as much as I love you,” He stepped toward her, dropping a tender kiss that held all the passion of the past 15 years they’d been together in it, “My Virginia.”

“How did I ever get so lucky?” She sighed, “To have fallen in love with the Wolf by whom all wolves are now measured.”

“You weren’t lucky,” Wolf smiled, “I am the lucky one here, I mean huff puff, I had to journey into another dimension just to find you. And you were not an easy woman to pursue, but so well worth it.”

“I love you,” Virginia repeated.

“I love you too,” Wolf smiled warmly at his bride, “My love for you is stronger than any enchanted moon.” With one last kiss, he turned on his heel and headed toward the washroom to hurry his children along. It wouldn’t have done to leave the ruler of the Fourth Kingdom waiting, even if the ruler was just his brother-in-law.


	2. Chapter 2

                It had been years since Roselynn had been to King Wendell’s castle. Her mother had been called for a week-long summit of the leaders of the 9 Kingdoms so that they could come to a decision on how to respond to the latest threat from the Troll Kingdom. Everyone knew the trolls, who were yet to decide who would lead them since King Relish’s murder some 19 years ago, were more of a nuisance than an actual threat to the kingdoms.

                Knowing that the most recent issue was a small border skirmish along the far south side of the 4th Kingdom, she felt safe enough to leave the castle walls. It was such a beautiful spring day and the weather was just cool enough to be comfortable. As she entered the garden, she looked along the hedgerows that were still so vivid in her mind. He was the first, the only, Wolf she’d ever met, and the circumstances of their meeting years ago were still fresh in her memory. As she walked ever deeper towards the center of the maze she let her mind drift to that meeting. She remembered how surprised she was that he seemed like just a normal boy, except for his eyes which were a hypnotizing shade of hazel that glimmered gold when he was being cheeky.

                As she rounded the last turn, lost in her reverie, she ran into something hard and strong as a brick built pig house yet soft and warm at the same time. “Oof!” came the exclamation from above her head causing her to look up into the mysterious hazel eyes that had captivated her upon their first meeting. “You really ought to look where you’re going, princess.” The young man laughed, grabbing her arms to steady her on her feet.

                “I’m sorry,” She responded, backing away from him a step. “I was lost in my thoughts.”

                “Clearly,” He laughed good-naturedly.

                Roselynn took the moment to take in the man who stood before her. He was tall and lean but, thanks to their collision, she knew he was sturdily built. He had dark brown, nearly black wavy hair that was parted to the side, and lightly brushed his collar. His clothes were fairly typical for a family of inheritance in the Fourth Kingdom. He wore a burgundy shirt that was loosely tied at the top, allowing a glimpse of his throat and a very small portion of his chest. The tan vest was likewise left unbuttoned, and his brown pants were cut close enough to show that his legs were as muscular as his upper body, without revealing too much else. On his feet he wore boots of dark brown leather that shone slightly in the midday sun. The effect made him look roguish but it was clear that he could make himself look more presentable at a moment’s notice if he so chose. He looked so much like the drawings of his father in the history books that most children in the Nine Kingdoms used for their schooling.

                She was so busy taking in the sight of him, she didn’t hear what he had said. “I’m sorry, I went back into my head again.” She blushed, “What did you just say?”

                He just smiled, “I said you grew up well.” The complement caused her to blush more, if that was even possible.

                “Thank you,” She blushed, stepping around him and continuing down the path toward the garden before turning back toward him. “You didn’t grow up so bad yourself. You look just like your father.”

                “So, you do remember me.” Warren fell into step beside her.

                “Of course I remember you, Warren.” She laughed slightly, “It was in this garden that we first met while you were playing hide-and-seek with your sister and cousin. Not to mention that it’s a little hard to forget your first Wolf.”

                “Only your first?” He teased, “You’ve met others?”

                “Well, actually, no,” She admitted, “Mother would be furious if she knew I was consorting with Wolves, even here. Despite the fact she knows that there are Wolves in the royal family here, she chooses to ignore or denounce as the moment strikes her. Which means that you are the only Wolf I’ve ever met.”

                “I’m glad I could oblige,” He smiled, as he bowed just enough to make a smile appear on the young woman’s lips. “So, what brought you out here this fine day?”

                “The weather is so nice today that it seemed a waste to spend it indoors.” She shrugged, “So I thought it would be nice to come and read for a while in the garden.”

                “Well you certainly came well prepared.” Warren teased nodding to the thick leather tome in her hands.

                Roselynn just laughed quietly and sat down on the bench that sat beneath the large shade tree that stood in the center of the garden. It was now Warren’s turn to get a good look at her. She was attractive in a bookish kind of way, shy. She was prettiest when she smiled, especially when she blushed. Her glittering aquamarine eyes the perfect complement to her pale skin which glowed the most charming shade of pink when she blushed.  Her long honey blonde hair hung in curls down her back ending just a few inches from her waist. Underneath the standard red cape and hood, she wore a pale purple linen day dress that had a slight train in the back as was the fashion, and based on the imprints on the path, the same type of booted heels his sister wore from time to time. Even with the heels, she barely was to his shoulder. _She can’t be more than 15_ , he reminded himself.

                Not only was her appearance lovely, but in the few moments they’d spent together both as children and this very afternoon, he could tell she had a beautiful soul as well. Most any descendant of the house of Red would had brushed him off or turned the other way once finding out his true nature, but not her. She responded to him as if he were any other man, she was even able to see through the lies in the history of the Kingdoms concerning the Wolven people. She would make some man very happy someday, and would make a fine and fair ruler one day if she ever had the opportunity.

                “Looks as if it is you lost in thought this time.” The young woman smiled at him.

                Knowing he had been caught, he shrugged slightly and sat next to her. “You got me,” He admitted, “I was just marveling at how much you’ve changed over the past five years, and how much you haven’t. You still have that kind soul you had as a child.”

                “How do you know I’m not leading you on so you’ll draw close enough for me to kill you?” she asked attempting a straight face but failing.

                “Aside from your smirk giving you away?” He teased. “One thing you have to know about Wolves, we are excellent judges of character. You don’t have a violent or malicious bone in your body. You’re very innocent, in the best way possible. I can tell you have a good soul, you genuinely care for people. I think you’ll make a great queen someday.”

                “My mother says I’m a push-over.” She stated simply, “Even if I were first born, I doubt she’d ever name me her heir.”

                “That’s too bad,” Warren sighed, “The Second Kingdom could use a ruler like you; Wolves have been oppressed and persecuted for too long there.”

                “I know; I just wish there was something I could do to help.” Roselynn admitted, “Short of completely overthrowing the government and forcing my mother and sister to both abdicate the throne… which is never going to happen.”

                “I’m sure you’ll find a way to influence change some day.” He smiled back at her before changing the subject. “What are you reading today?”

                “I found this in the library today,” She explained, “It seems to be about the Four Who Saved the Nine Kingdoms, but told from your mother’s point of view.”

                “Really?” Warren’s ears would have perked up if they had that ability. She handed him the leather-bound tome with _The 10 th Kingdom_ emblazoned in golden letters on the front. “I’ve heard Mama and Papa talk briefly about their adventure, but only little bits and pieces here and there when we had questions about it for our history classes. Do you mind if I read along with you?” He asked, running his fingers over the gold lettering.

                “Not at all, but do you mind if we move a bit? This bench is a bit too hard.”

                “There’s a nice grassy bit where the roots rise up on the other side of the tree.” Warren suggested, rising and offering his hand to her. A few moments later they were settling in along the trunk of the tree, side by side with the book spread over their laps.       

                “Ready?” Roselynn asked looking up at Warren who nodded enthusiastically, “Okay, here we go. ‘My name is Virginia and I live on the edge of a forest…’”

                The two sat there reading, switching off from time to time. Either by a stroke of luck, or perhaps a bit of magic extended to them by those who still held sway in the kingdoms, the story ended just as the sun began its decent. As they closed the book, they just looked at each absorbing the story they’d just read. It was so much more than what they’d heard before, not even Warren knew the full story of his parents’ first meeting or his conception which were included in the tale.

                “I think we now know how you came to be.” Roselynn teased. “And why you enjoy hide-and-seek so much.”

                “I never realized how much of a struggle it was for them.” Warren mused, “Especially for my father, it seems like he struggled with the moon immensely, either that or whatever hold my grandmother had on him then made it much more difficult for him. He seems to have an easier time with it now, and I’ve never been more than mildly cranky and ill.” Then noticing the time, “We should probably be getting back, the sun will be set soon.”

                “I suspect you are right.” Roselynn agreed as Warren stood and helped her up. They walked for a time in silence, Warren carrying the book under his arm as they went. After a while Roselynn looked up at him, “Do all Wolves fall that instantly?”

                “Hmm?” Warren asked, lost in his own thoughts.

                “Your father knew your mother was to be his mate even before he met her in person.” Roselynn clarified, “Is it that way with all Wolves?”

                “Sometimes yes, sometimes no,” Warren shrugged, “I think it depends on the Wolf and who their mate is. If the object of the affection is another Wolf, or someone who has some kind of magical ability or connection I think it speeds up the process a bit. You see, my mother is the biological daughter of Queen Christine; not only that, but Snow White herself took my mother under her wing. So, magic was pretty much around them from day one helping them along.”

                “When you consider that and the fact your mother and grandfather came from a different realm all together, it’s almost as if fate brought them together.” Roselynn mused.

                “You’d be surprised how often it works that way.” Warren chuckled as they approached the main gate of the castle. “Here’s where you get off, I’ll go around the side way so you don’t get in trouble for being with me. It was nice seeing you again.” And with that he dashed off towards the kitchens.

                “Nice seeing you,” She called after him watching him as he disappeared around the large stone wall.


	3. Chapter 3

                “Where have you been?” Ruby demanded when Roselynn returned to the suite of rooms that the queen and princesses of the Second Kingdom were sharing. “And didn’t you have a book when you left?”

                “I was in the gardens.” Roselynn informed her, as she removed her cape and hung it on a nearby coat stand. “There was a lovely spot I found when we visited as children and I wanted to see it again. I spent all day there reading under the large oak tree that is there. I must have forgotten the book in my rush to get back before the sun set completely.”

                “You didn’t run into any Wolves, did you?” Ruby questioned haughtily, sneering as if she tasted something bad just by saying the word ‘Wolves,’ “Mother is livid, she just found out that the king’s step sister and her mutts are here. The audacity of that King to not tell us we were sleeping in the same building as those filthy vermin.”

                “This is such a large castle, I doubt you’d have to see them if you didn’t wish to.” Roselynn pointed out, “You and Mother could receive your meals here; they do have a dining area in these suites.”

                Ruby just huffed indignantly, “I am not going to allow lesser creatures banish me to these chambers, why should we suffer just because King Wendell doesn’t see what a threat these creatures are?”

                Roselynn was glad her sister’s back was to her, at least then Ruby didn’t see her roll her eyes. “I didn’t intend to imply that you should be kept captive during our visit here. I was simply pointing out an option if you didn’t wish to dine with that part of the King’s family. I didn’t even mention that I think you’re being completely unreasonable, which you are. There has been no real proof of Wolf-related violence thus far in our lifetime. There is no reason to think there will ever be.”

                Whatever snide remark her sister was about to make was cut off by a knock at the chamber doors; when Roselynn opened the large door, she saw a young woman about her age dressed in the uniform of a lady’s maid standing before her. “Excuse me, Your Highness, but King Wendell asked that all guests be informed that dinner will start in an hour. Do you need any assistance getting dressed?”

                “Please come in,” Roselynn smiled at the young woman before turning to her sister and speaking to her as she crossed to the room where she was sleeping during this visit. “I’m going to dinner; you and Mother may join me if you wish.”

                “You really must get your priorities straight, little sister!” Ruby shouted at her sister as the door shut behind the two young women. “You are frightfully naive if you think this topic is closed.” She muttered to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

                It was another beautiful morning in the Fourth Kingdom as Roselynn made her way, as she had every morning that week, toward the garden at the middle of the hedgerow maze. “Good morning, Princess,” The dulcet tone purred as she took the third turn which removed her from any prying eyes that may have tried to follow her. She merely smiled and glanced at the young man by her side.

                “Good morning,” She nodded.

                “Where are you off to this fine summer morning?” He asked, “Off to see Grandmama?”

                Roselynn rolled her eyes at the inquiry, “I don’t think it would be very prudent for me to tell you where I was going, Mr. Wolf,” She went along with his game.

                “You seem in an awful hurry wherever you are going,” He smirked as he stepped in front of her and began to walk backwards, “Surely there’s nothing so important that you couldn’t stop for a moment to enjoy the flowers.”

                “I have someone waiting for me,” She shook her head.

                “Hot date?” He quirked his head to the side.

                “My what a big ego you have,” She teased.

                “All the better to impress you, my dear.” He grinned picking a flower from a nearby bush and holding it out to her, “It is working?”

                “My how very charming you are.” She smirked, taking the offered flower.

                “All the better to stay in your good graces, my dear.”

                “My how persistent you are.”

                “All the better to keep you in my company for a just a bit longer.” He smiled warmly as he watched his friend laugh as they made their way through the maze.

                “Warren, if my mother knew what I was up to today, or any other day this week, I would be in so much trouble.” She shook her head.

                “But I’m worth it, am I not?” He challenged.

                “Most definitely,” She agreed as they made their final turn into the inner garden, “You are the best friend I’ve ever had.”

                “Glad to be of service,” He bowed deeply before sprinting ahead of her and pulling out a basket and a blanket from behind the tree which he proceeded to spread out on the ground. “I figured it would be nice to sit in the sun for a bit and enjoy a little treat while we are here.”

                “A grand idea, if I ever heard one.” She smiled up at him as she removed her cape and settled on one corner of the blanket, opening the nearby basket to find some fruit, cheese, meat, and crackers along with something fizzy in a glass bottle. “What is this?”

                “It’s from where my mother is from,” Warren explained, settling beside her and pulling out two glasses from the basket before pouring the bubbling clear liquid into the vessels, “They call it cream soda, give it a try.”

                Roselynn took the offered cup from his hand and clinked it against his in salute. She took a sip, enjoying the sweet taste of the beverage and how the bubbles tickled her nose, “That’s delightful!”

                “I thought you might like it,” Warren gave her a gentle smile over his own glass. The spent the next few hours talking about anything and everything while snacking on the treats from the basket. Before long the food and drink were gone, and they were laying back in the blanket. At some point, they had kicked off their shoes to enjoy the soft feel of the grass on their feet, something they never would have been allowed to get away with in polite society, not that their friendship would have been very well accepted either.

                They were laying perpendicular to each other; Roselynn’s head was resting on Warren’s stomach as he gently ran his fingers through her silken hair. They were enjoying the moment when Roselynn’s soft voice slipped through the silence, “Do you ever wonder if you will be a hero like your parents?”

                She felt his hand hesitate a moment before continuing its ministrations against her scalp, “No, not really.” He admitted, “I doubt that is my destiny, not everyone is cut out to make such an impact. That’s not to say I won’t have some influence; my uncle has been grooming me for years to become an adviser for him, but I don’t think that years from now when school children are taught about this time in our history my name will be found in any books aside from perhaps a foot note stating that I was the cub conceived at the end of their grand adventure. What about you?”

                “I suppose it wouldn’t be such a huge impact elsewhere,” She sighed, “But in a perfect world I would become a force for change in my Kingdom, the Hood that stood up against years of injustice and bigotry. I know it can’t be done by enacting laws from the throne, it is so hard to sway the minds of adults. What I really would like to be is a teacher, influencing the next generation before they ever learn to hate Wolves, perhaps one day going as far as integrating Woven children into our schools so they can have the same opportunities as non-Wolf children.”

                “That’s a very noble dream,” Warren conceded, “It would be hard to enact that level of change.”

                “I’m not denying that,” Roselynn shook her head.

                “But I think if anyone could do it, or at least set it in motion, it would be you, Lynn.” Warren smiled down at her as she turned her head until her eyes met his. “Don’t get me wrong, it would be difficult. Especially since you would be an outsider to the packs, and a Hood on top of that, but I have every confidence that you can achieve anything you put your mind to, even battling bigotry.”

                “What would my mother say?” She chuckled.

                “Oh, I think your mother would have a great deal to say about it,” Warren joined her laughter, “Whether that was before or after the coronary she’d be likely to have when she found out, still remains to be seen.”

                “True,” She adjusted herself, so she was laying against his side, her head resting on his shoulder, arm draped over his strong chest, playing with the strings hung loosely from the eyelets of his dark blue shirt. “If you could do anything you wanted, would you become an adviser to your uncle?”

                “I don’t know,” Warren admitted, “The opportunity to do such a great good is alluring, the status and all that comes with it, but at the same time, Wolven policy is in a good place here. I sometimes think that my life might be better spent working with the Wolven populations here and abroad to break their generational bonds and join the rest of society as unoppressed men and women.”

                “I think it’s great you care so much for your community,” Roselynn snuggled into his shoulder, eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of the warm sun on her face and the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

                “And I think it’s wonderful that we have such a great ally in the House of Red,” Warren caressed her shoulder, “Even if quiet support is all you can lend to the cause.”

                They laid like that for the rest of the afternoon until the sky started to be painted in golds and pinks indicating they should head back in. Together, they packed up the basket and folded the blanket before Warren helped Roselynn back on with her cape and the pair headed back toward the entrance of the maze. They knew this was the last day they would have together, at least until the next summit or inter-kingdom gathering, as she and her family were leaving at first light.

                “I’m going to miss our afternoon talks,” Roselynn sighed, adjusting the blanket in her arms.

                “Me too,” Warren nodded, “But it’s not like we won’t see each other again. With any luck it will be less than four years between this and the next time around, but I suppose we’ll see.”

                “Good bye, Mr. Wolf,” She smiled up at him as she handed him the blanket.

                “Good night Little Red,” He pulled her into his arms for a hug, “Don’t forget to enjoy the flowers.”

                With one more look over her shoulder, Roselynn pulled her hood up over her head and exited the hedgerow, heading toward the castle, aware of him watching to ensure her safe travel across the garden. She knew whenever he was around, he would always watch and protect her. Deep in her heart, in recesses she dare not touch, she wished he was anything other than what he was, because she could see herself someday falling for a man such as Warren Wolfson.


	5. Chapter 5

                It was a spring day like any other in the Second Kingdom when Roselynn found herself summoned to her mother’s chambers. As she walked the corridors she found herself looking out into the dense woods that surrounded the castle her family had lived in for the past four generations. She knew the sun was out, but could barely make out any blue sky through the thick canopy. She wished she could be taking a walk in those woods, feel the slight chill of the breeze this early spring day, but she knew that her mother would not tolerate waiting. A few moments later she was standing in front of the entrance to her mother’s personal chambers where she knocked softly.

                The doors were opened and she was led into the lush parlor area of her mother’s rooms. “I’m glad you could finally join us.” Her mother looked up at her disapprovingly from her seat on the high-backed chair that dominated the room. Her sister looked on smugly from her own plush perch where she sat primly.

                “I’m sorry, Mother,” Roselynn made her apologies as she took a seat on a nearby sofa, “The herald summoned me only just a few moments ago.”

                Her mother ignored her comment, “Now that we are all finally here, I suppose you are wondering why I summoned you.” The queen stated.  Roselynn shrugged not really interested in what her mother had to say, while Ruby sat in rapture hanging on the queen’s every word. “As you know I will not live forever and I must choose an heir. Now normally the eldest daughter would be named heir, however, since you are both of marriageable age, I’ve decided to do things a little differently. I recently have come into an agreement with King Olaf of the Seventh Kingdom where his son, Stephen, in exchange for some funds from our treasury, will marry the heir apparent to the Second Kingdom.”

                The queen was aware her daughter’s reactions to this news. Ruby sat up straighter and paid closer attention at the mention of the handsome prince’s name. _Disappointing, as always,_ the queen thought noticing that Roselynn seemed even more disinterested, in fact she seemed almost disgusted at the prospect. “Prince Stephen will be coming next week and will stay with us over the next few months. Whomever he chooses as his bride will be designated as my successor.” Queen Riding Hood the Third stated looking between her daughters, “We are to make him feel welcome, am I clear?”

                “Yes Mother,” the chorus of Ruby’s excited and Roselynn’s annoyed voices responded.

                “You may go now.” The queen dismissed her daughters before stopping the youngest with her hand on the young woman’s arm. “Roselynn, we will have none of your ‘equal rights for Wolves’ talk from here on out, especially once Prince Stephen gets here. Do you hear me? I don’t know where you got those fool ideas that Wolves are anything more than vulgar animals, but you will not be spreading such blatant propaganda around my court.”

                “Yes Mother.” Roselynn murmured before being released from her mother’s grasp and going straight to her rooms for her cape. She desperately needed fresh air to clear her head.


	6. Chapter 6

                Pulling on her favorite, comfortable, riding boots, changing into a dress with a loose-fitting skirt, and securing her cloak over her shoulders, Roselynn made her way down to the stable where Angel, her beautiful dappled mare, was housed. As soon as the stable hands saw her coming down the path they started to saddle up the horse for Roselynn’s arrival.

                “We’ll have Angel ready for you in a minute,” One of the young men informed the princess.

                “No saddle today, just her bridle, I have the need to feel her every movement today.” Roselynn told the young groom who immediately relayed the information to the hands who took the saddle back to where it was kept while he brought the mare to her and handed the reigns to the princess.

                “Will you need any assistance mounting, milady?”

                “No thank you, Gareth,” Roselynn smiled at the young man, as she led the horse to a nearby fence before climbing the fence and mounting the horse that way. “I think I have it handled. I will be gone for a while, if my mother sends someone looking for me, you never saw me.”

                The young groom nodded as the princess rode off into the heavily wooded forest where she knew she could escape the pressures and strictures of the palace. She traveled eastward for a time enjoying the feel of the wind on her face and the cool of the shadows that overlapped the path. Every so often, a bird would offer its unique song to the world. She soon found herself traveling alongside a stream she knew ran for a bit along the border between the Fourth Kingdom and her own. She forded the stream astride her horse, the water at the deepest point teasing the hem of her dress. No sooner had she reached the other side then the horse was spooked by something within the woods and took off with the princess hanging on for dear life.

 

~~~~

                Warren had been in the forest with his brother, helping their father as he did his duty in the forest as the new game warden and huntsman when they heard a young woman’s scream. Turning his steed towards the sound he set off to find out what the problem might be. As he neared the source of the sound he saw a flash of a wildly running horse and rider drive past him. He kicked his heels lightly into the sides of his steed and was soon hot on the heels of the runaway horse. As the forest gave way to a large meadow, he was able to reach the reigns of the frightened beast and slow it down to a slower trot before getting the mare to eventually come to a stop.

                “Are you okay, miss…” he started as he turned towards the young woman who was still bent holding on to the main of the dapple mare. “Lynn! I almost didn’t recognize you. What are you doing in the Fourth Kingdom?”

                “I wanted to go out for a ride to clear my head and thought it would be fun to cross the stream for a bit.” She explained, slowly sitting up, “Something startled her nearly the moment we were across, and she just took off. I had no choice but to hold on for the ride.”

                “Well, I’m glad you weren’t thrown in the process.” Warren smiled warmly at her as they both dismounted. He watched her as she gently comforted her mare, to his eyes, she made a rather attractive picture; just this side of 19, all disheveled blonde curls and flushed from the excitement. _If I ever marry, I hope my mate is someone a bit like her wouldn’t be half bad._ He thought to himself before shaking the thought from his head and gathering the reins of his stallion. “What has your mind so troubled that you needed a ride to clear it?”

                “My mother called Ruby and I to her private quarters today,” Roselynn sighed, stroking the cheek of her horse as they wandered, “She said she has struck a deal with the King of the Seventh Kingdom. Prince Stephen will be arriving within the next couple weeks to stay with us. Whomever he chooses to be his bride will inherit the kingdom.”

                “What a prize,” Warren replied flatly, raising his eyebrow at the young woman beside him, “I take it, you didn’t care for this news?”

                “Have you met Prince Stephen?” Roselynn challenged her friend.

                “Sadly yes, he gives Narcissus a run for his money,” Warren scoffed.

                “Who?”

                “Long story short, a mythical god from the Tenth Kingdom who fell in love with his own reflection,” Warren explained, grinning as he watched Roselynn stop, a smirk blooming on her lips as a chuckle turned into outright laughter.

                “That sounds about right,” She shook her head, “With any luck, he will set his sights on my sister. She’s loved him since the day she met him, but thus far he hasn’t noticed or cared.”

                “I wish you luck with that,” Warren gave her a sympathetic look, “I would hate to have to see you wed to him.”

                “Like my mother would allow you to attend the wedding anyhow,” Roselynn scoffed.

                “I doubt I would want to come anyway,” Warren admitted, “I don’t think I could stand to see you bind yourself to anyone who didn’t make you truly happy.”

                “You’re a good friend,” Roselynn stopped and placed her hand on his shoulder, “You know that?”

                “I’m alright,” He smirked and looked toward the western sky, “It’s going to be twilight soon, you should probably head back while you still have light.”

                “I wish I could stay longer,” She admitted with a sigh.

                “Me too,” Warren nodded, “Do you need a boost?”

                “You just want an excuse to touch my rear end,” She accused, a smirk on her lips belying the statement.

                “What kind of man do you take me for?” Warren challenged, mockingly indignant.

                “A Wolf,” She grinned up at him.

                “You have me there, so need a boost?” He smiled.

                “Please,” She swung the horses reins over the mare’s neck and got a good grip on the mane and took a quick hop as Warren braced her shin and ankle, giving her the leverage, she needed to mount the greying mare. She then watched as he rounded his own steed and quickly mounted by the stirrups which hung from his saddle.

                “Do you know what caused her to take off like that?” He looked her way as they led their horses across the field.

                “I haven’t a clue,” Roselynn shrugged looking over at him. “Probably something or another moved in a way to startle her. She’s normally fairly docile and doesn’t spook easily.”

                “All the same, I think I should escort you back just to make sure you’ll be okay.” Warren spoke simply, “I really ought to escort you all the way back to your palace since you are on your own.”

                “You and I both know how terrible of an idea that would be.” Roselynn protested, “My mother and sister would not take kindly to that at all. I think as far as the river is good enough, besides, it’s not too far of a ride from there to get me home.”

                “Okay, Lynn,” Warren sighed, “If that’s what you want.”

                “It’s not, but it’s what has to be for the sake of the sanity of everyone involved.” They rode for a time longer in companionable silence the way, so few can, before coming to the river bank when Roselynn hesitantly broke the silence. “I suppose this is where we part ways for now.”

                                “I’ll cross with you.” Warren said in a tone that allowed no room for argument once they reached the stream. “The river looks a little higher than usual and I would prefer to be close by if you need any assistance crossing.”

                Roselynn nodded in agreement before the two riders and their horses started across the river. This crossing wasn’t nearly as eventful as the last. As soon as they reached the other side, Warren and his horse stood, watching as Roselynn disappeared down the forest path that would lead to the northern palace of the Second Kingdom. Warren’s horse whinnied almost as if in protest.

                “I know boy, but she’s right, Wolves are not welcome in these woods.” As soon as the young woman and her mare had vanished from sight, Warren turned his horse around and crossed the river before riding back along his side of the river to rejoin his father and brother.

               


	7. Chapter 7

                It had been nearly a year since her mother’s announcement that Prince Stephan would be coming to choose his bride and in so doing, name the impending heir to the House of Red. Much to Roselynn’s dismay, the pompous prince had rarely let her be, no matter how many times she voiced her disinterest to him and tried to get him to turn his favor to her sister. As it so happened, about the time Prince Stephan was called to return to his Kingdom on business, another meeting of the counsel of the Nine Kingdoms was called. Once again bringing Roselynn to the Palace of White, which would serve as her brief respite from the attentions of her family and Prince Stephan, or so she hoped.

The Counsel of the Nine Kingdoms decided to take advantage of the gathering and use the rest of the week arguing international policies and politics. This held little interest to her, allowing her to enjoy her time at the castle, with one small exception. Her sister had been essentially ignoring her the whole trip. While she and Ruby didn’t see eye to eye on a great many thing, Ruby had never given her the cold shoulder before.

 They had been there a week already and Ruby had been in a snit the entire visit, Roselynn could almost taste the anger dripping off her sister. What really concerned her was that much of Ruby’s anger seemed to be directed at her. She knew she had to get to the bottom of this problem her sister seemed to be having with her.

                With a nod to herself, Roselynn set off through the corridors in search of her sister. Before too long, she spotted her sister walking down an ornately decorated hall of blue doors with gold accents. “Ruby,” She called to her sister who only paused momentarily before continuing on, “Ruby wait for me.”

                Roselynn, with a determined manner in her step, followed and soon was close enough to grab hold of the pale red satin covered arm of her sister. “Would you please talk to me?” she pleaded with her sister, “We have nowhere to go until Mother concludes her business with King Wendell. Please tell me what has been bothering you as of late.”

                “Oh, like you don’t know,” The eldest daughter of the house of red snarled.

                “I honestly don’t.” Roselynn shook her pale curls, her voice pleading with her sister.

                “Unhand me.” Ruby demanded loudly, drawing a curious glance from a passing valet, as she yanked her arm from Roselynn’s grasp.

                “Ruby, please,” Roselynn blushed as she regained her grasp on her sister and guided her into a nearby room. Neither sister saw the plaque on the wall denoting it as the hall of mirrors. The moment the lock softly clicked, her sister rounded on her.

                “You can’t have him.” Her sister shouted.

                “Who?” Queried Roselynn, “Have who? What are you talking about?”

                “You know darn well who I’m talking about, can’t have him.” Ruby repeated, “And I know you have designs on the throne too, I don’t care how many people you’ve charmed, you can’t have it. It’s my birthright.”

                “Ah, so now we’ve gotten to the heart of it.” Roselynn shook her head, “I have no desire to claim the throne or Prince Stephen, the self-involved, for myself. Trust me, two seconds of unwanted attention from him is too much, let alone the past year of his constant presence that I’ve had to endure!“

                Ruby’s only response was to huff loudly and mutter something under her breath. At that moment, a dim light from the corner of the room drew the attention of the princesses. “What’s that?” Ruby asked.

                “I don’t know,” Roselynn responded as they crossed the silent room. It was as if all sound but the brush of their skirts on the carpet and the slight hum of the magical mirrors that surrounded them had been sucked out of the space. As they drew closer to the mirror in question, the light brightened enough for them to see it was a traveling mirror. A turn of a knob on the upper left-hand side of the frame caused the glass to shift and wave as it showed an island city with large buildings, like rows and rows of castles lining the streets. It soon zoomed in on a park in the middle of all the buildings before settling at what seemed to be the edge of a wooded area.

                “This must be one of the mirrors the Four Who Saved the Nine Kingdoms used in their travels.” Roselynn mused leaning in for a closer look.

                “Perhaps you should get a closer look.” Ruby insisted, a mischievous smile on her lips as she gave her younger sister a quick push, sending the girl toppling into the mirror. “Oops, my apologies, dear sister,” She laughed, turning the knob again to turn off the mirror. “You should have watched where you were going. Stephen is finally mine now that you’re no longer a distraction.” With one more glance in the disengaged mirror, she straightened her gown, checked her make-up and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

                The tinkling of breaking glass sounded softly in her ears as Roselynn tumbled through gateway after gateway of mirrors before falling, face first, onto cool grass before looking back towards where she came. To her surprise, she saw the trees behind her waver and wink before returning to full, sharp focus again; the mirror had been turned off preventing her return to the kingdoms. Sighing, she rose to her feet and shook the dew and grass from her skirts, causing the few gold hoods in her pocket to sound their presence in her pocket. Shivering a bit as a cool breeze caressed her skin, she wrapped her thin, ornamental cape around herself and took in her surroundings. The juxtaposition of the large, forested, area against the towers which stood sentinel nearby, quite took her breath away.

                “Well, I suppose I should try to find shelter,” she shrugged, making her way through the park. “It doesn’t look like I will be getting back to Wendell’s castle any time soon.”

                As Roselynn aimlessly wandered the pathways that wove their way through the park, she found herself increasingly grateful that she had insisted on not wearing the heeled boots her lady’s maid had suggested. Luckily the shorter, ankle-high boots protected her feet from the damp grass on which she had fallen upon her arrival, not to mention they were far more comfortable than the alternative. She wandered a bit more, trying to ignore the strange looks she was receiving, and soon found herself in a rose garden. She smiled as fond memories of someone telling her to take the time to enjoy the flowers flited through her mind like fairies in the night as she leaned to sniff one of the early blooms. What she didn’t expect was who she would happen to run into, or rather who was about to run into her.

                Warren, on his way back from school, decided to take a detour through Central Park. Par for the course was the fact that he was lost in his own mind and not paying attention to where he was going. The last thing he expected was to literally run into a beautiful young woman, at least he had the foresight to turn at the last minute so that he would break her fall with his body when they both went crashing to the ground. “Oof!” He exclaimed as the wind was partially knocked out of him by the path.

                “Are you okay?” Came the feminine voice above him as he felt her shift off him.

                “I think that is supposed to be my line,” he chuckled, standing and reaching to assist her up. The first thing he noticed was that her clothing was unusual for New York in mid-spring, at least during the daytime or outside of a school dance or play. It looked more like something his aunt or cousin would wear back home. As his gaze slowly traveled up to meet the young woman’s eyes, taking in every detail of the strange creature. From the tan leather boots on her feet to the light purple dress with short, fluttery sleeves and a scooped neckline that closely followed her curves before flowing out from her waist and floated about her legs. Thanks to the women in his family he could tell from the shape of the skirt that she was wearing at least one layer of underskirts beneath her dress. Over the dress she wore black brocade vested bodice that laced up the back, hugging her body, accentuating her curves from her waist up to the slight swell of her bust which gently rose and fell as she tried to regulate her breathing. Lastly, she wore a red cape the flowed from her shoulders to about six inches below her waist. The hood of her cape had come up, shading her face from him. It was quite apparent that she was not from around here; there was something distinctly Kingdoms about her, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it until she turned, her pale eyes meeting his. “Lynn? What are you doing here?”

                “It’s a long story,” She admitted, blushing as she brushed dirt and leaves from her dress for a second time that day. “The quick version would be that Ruby has gone completely mad, pushed me through a traveling mirror, and trapped me here… where is here anyway?”

                “Central Park,” Warren offered, chuckling, “In New York City, also known by some as the Tenth Kingdom. It’s not really a kingdom, but a different dimension all together. At least that’s what I’ve been told.”

                Roselynn nodded thoughtfully as she slowly took him in. She had never seen him outside of the Kingdoms before, and the sight of him in this strange, new place was interesting. He looked the same as he always did; dark, somewhat messy, hair curled ever so where it met his collar, warm hazel eyes deep and rich as warm honey, a strong jaw, and a smile equal parts charming and vaguely dangerous graced his full lips. He wore clothes similar, yet altogether different from how she’d seen him dressed before, he wore a deep burgundy shirt that was meant to be buttoned up but had left undone allowing for his black undershirt to be seen beneath. The long sleeves of the first shirt had been rolled up to his elbows in deference to the warming afternoon sun. The grey slacks he wore were casual enough for a day out in the park and while not overly tight, fit well enough to his form without giving away the tail that she assumed he must have tucked away. Instead of his usual boots, he wore a pair of black, canvas, shoes which bore a white circle and blue star on the heel that laced up and disappeared under his slacks. She had to say, out of all the outfits she’d seen him in, the way he looked right now was perfectly him.

                “You look good,” she smiled, blushing slightly.

                “You do too,” He smiled back warmly, making her knees just ever so weak like he always did. “Although you do kind of stand out here, but you would do that no matter what you wore.” He added a blush of his own tinting his cheeks before he indicated that she should walk with him.

                “What are you doing here?” She asked as she took the arm he offered.

                “I live here, at least for the time being.” He admitted, “Uncle Wendell found out about the universities here, specifically about the political science programs, during one of his visits and became convinced that I should enroll to be better prepared to take my place as an advisor.”

                “You are here for school?” She asked a little puzzled that a man of his age would still be in a classroom.

                “Yeah, I’ll be done soon,” He nodded, “I know it may seem strange, since there are no such institutions in the kingdoms that attend to higher education, although Wendell is working towards changing that as we speak. Believe it or not, there are students even older than I that attend the same university, some are in my program, and others are in longer programs like law or medicine.” He explained, going into a little more detail as they walked.

                Eventually they fell into a comfortable silence as they walked. She found herself rather enjoying their stroll through the park, the trees, the flowers, were all beautiful. The birds sang cheerfully in the trees to one another, and people walked by with their pets. There were a few mothers that had passed them with their children, Roselynn couldn’t help but smile when she overheard one child remarking on the princess they had just passed. “How did they know I’m a princess, I’m not wearing anything terribly princessy.”

                “Princessy? Is there such a word?” Warren teased, a gentle laugh rising to his lips, “I suppose that while you and I know you are not really wearing anything alluding to your station, aside from your cape, they wouldn’t know that. However, you are dressed in such a way that it resembles their vision of what Aurora wore before Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather informed her of her true identity as Briar Rose.”

                “They know about Briar Rose here?” Roselynn questioned looking up at her friend.

                Warren just nodded, “And your great grandmother, and Cinderella, Snow White, Rapunzel, Hansel and Gretel, and many others who live or have lived in the kingdoms. There was a man who must have found himself in the Kingdoms at one point by the name of Wilhelm Grimm, he came back and wrote their stories as fairy tales here, although when his stories were adapted by another great story teller, some of the more shocking elements such as iron slippers for the evil queen, birds blinding Cinderella’s ugly stepsisters, and the like were left out.”

                “Hmm,” Came the response from the young woman who walked silently again for a time, thinking over what he’d just told her. A moment later, her eyes came back into sharp focus as she looked around them, “Where are you taking me?” She asked simply.

                “I’m taking you back to my condo,” Warren explained casually, “I figured it’s probably the best place for you right now. I doubt you have any currency that would afford you a hotel room, nor do you have clothing that won’t have you sticking out like a character lost from the renaissance fair.”

                “What’s a renaissance fair?” She asked innocently, which made Warren chuckle softly as he realized how far removed from her own world she must feel. He quickly told her about the fairs that were held, celebrating the renaissance era of Europe, another collection of countries, similar to the Kingdoms, which were located on the other side of the vast ocean to the East.

                “I’ve never been, aside from in my mind’s eye as I read the works of Shakespeare.” He explained before changing the topic back to their destination, “In any event, I figure my sister or mother may have left some Tenth Kingdom appropriate clothing back at the apartment the last time they stayed that you could borrow. I also have a guest room you could stay in until the mirror opens again for you to be able to return home.”

                Roselynn nodded her understanding as they continued to walk. A few short moments later, she found herself standing alongside an area which she’d never experienced in her life. She’d seen roads before, but never had she seen carriages without horses that emitted such loud noises. Warren just smiled down at her wonder before leading her across the street and into the safety that was his apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

                Warren opened the doors to his penthouse apartment and indicated for Roselynn to precede him into the suite. The large apartment was as finely decorated as any palace suite would be in the Nine Kingdoms. Roselynn took her time taking in every bit of it from the formal sofa, love seat, and high-backed chair, all replete with entirely too many throw pillows for a man aside from King Wendell’s foppish event planner; to the light-colored tables the completed the set. This did not look like the quarters of a man such as Warren Wolfson.

                “It’s a little pretentious for the standards of the normal American college student.” The man admitted, his warm voice tinged with slight embarrassment. “While the effects of the magic bean my grandfather swallowed have waned a bit, the family who owns this building still insist on my family having this apartment. Mrs. Murray had her team of decorators do this. I guess I should be grateful they didn’t try to kiss my ass while doing it. Luckily for most of the family, my grandfather is the only one who has to endure it.” He chuckled, “Which is likely the reason he hasn’t been back to New York for the past 25 years.”

                “It is lovely,” Roselynn stated, taking in the first room, and trying not to make sense of the effect the magic bean had on her friend’s grandfather, “But I must admit, it doesn’t suit you.”

                “Oh, really?” Warren tilted his head towards her, “And how would you have imagined my home to look?”

                “I always imagined more leather and dark wood,” She admitted.

                “You’ve imagined what my home might look like?” Warren cocked his head toward her, “And often enough to have an assumption; awful presumptuous, don’t you think, Princess?”

                Roselynn blushed and shrugged at his teasing, “I wouldn’t say it was _often_ …”

                “I suppose you have a point though,” He admitted, looking around, “I mean, I’m the one who lives here, not the Murrays, it really should reflect more me than them, don’t you think?”

                “I know you like to tease me about stopping to smell the flowers,” Roselynn smiled up at him, “But somehow this,” She gestured to the furniture, “Seems a bit much.”

                “Remind me to tell you someday where I got the flower bit,” Warren chuckled, “You might actually enjoy it more once you know.”

                “I will, someday, but right now, I’d like to see a bit more of your quarters.” Roselynn reminded him.

                “Well for starters, we call it a condo or apartment,” Warren guided her through an archway to their right which lead to a state-of-the art kitchen with gleaming steel appliances and marble countertops. Immediately next to the archway to their right were two ovens that were stacked upon one another. The marble counter top started just on the other side of the ovens and ran to the far corner. On top of the counter sat a few items including a knife block with nearly any knife a chef worth their mettle would need, a stainless-steel standing mixer, a toaster, and a coffee pot. Against the back splash a few cutting boards of various size were leaned long-ways melding form and function.

Above the counter hung cabinets with wood-framed glass doors showing various bowls, trays, and dishes. The scrolling design on the wood framing was matched on the drawers beneath the counterspace. Opening the drawers as she looked, she found the usual utensils; forks, knives, spoons, as well as various ladles and cooking spoons. She even found spatulas, whisks, and commonly used baking items as she continued her exploration of the space. The counter turned and ran along the short wall, midway down there was a break in the overhead cabinets where an exhaust hood was mounted. Beneath it stood a 6-burner gas range that gleamed under the lights of the kitchen. The third wall held more counter space, but here she found several sets of small potted plants.

“What did you expect me to cook with?” Warren challenged when she gave him a questioning look, “Three-year-old dried herbs? The fresh stuff tastes much better and is better for you.”

She nodded, turning to the large refrigerator that sat at the end of the counter. She then turned to the island that sat in the middle of the kitchen space, opening the cabinet doors, she found various baking vessels from cookie sheets to pie and cake tins to casserole dishes. Above the island on a hanging rack various pots and pans of differing shapes and sizes hung like pieces of a chandelier.  “Anything in here you may use. The pantry,” Warren gestured to a door on the other side of the fridge, “Should have most any dry items you may need. There is also a large chest freezer in there as I tend to shop for meat in bulk.”

“Why am I not surprised at that?” Roselynn teased him.

“I keep a grocery list on the fridge,” He pointed to the pad, “Anything you need or want, write it down and I’ll see what I can do to get it. Also, if you wind up being here when, ahem, you know, write down what you need. Being around my mom and sisters, I could probably find supplies faster than you could,” He blushed, “You know, if you needed them.”

Roselynn chuckled a little at his awkwardness and embarrassment, “I’ll let you know.” She assured him before turning to the other side of the room to the left of the archway. This side held a large oak table that could easily seat ten or more. The runner that spanned the length of the table was feminine in a similar fashion to the sitting room furniture. Thankfully, Mrs. Murray hadn’t insisted on flowers for the table, opting instead for round platters upon which three stocky candles of varying height rested. There was a large picture window that looked out upon the park and the city. The window was framed with gauzy white curtains that were pulled to each side adding to the feminine look and feel of the space.

 “Is it that time already?” Warren asked, glancing at his pocket watch upon noticing the glow of sunset beginning, “Well, I suppose it is, the walk here must have taken longer than I’d expected. Are you hungry? I could make something or we could dine out.”

“I’m fine for right now.” Roselynn smiled warmly at him, “May I see some more?”

“Follow me,” He instructed leading her across the living room, just before they reached the hallway on the other end of the room, he pointed to two sets of double doors, “That’s our den or library, whatever you want to call it, it has several books from both here and the kingdoms, I figure those will tide you over until I can show you how to work the electronic forms of entertainment found here. And the two on the far wall lead out to the balcony.”

Roselynn nodded her understanding as he hit a switch which illuminated the narrow hall, he pulled open a set of folding doors revealing two metal boxes with hinged doors on the front, one had a glass window set into the door, the other did not. On top of the box with the window sat several colorful bottles and boxes. The other box had a basket with a few towels in it resting on top of it, “This is the laundry area,” Warren explained, “I’ll show you how to work these machines, I know it seems a little daunting, but they are really quite simple to use.”

                Stepping back and closing the doors, he continued down the hall, opening a narrow door, “Linen closet, if you need towels, new sheets, what have you, they are here.” He turned toward a door on the other side, “This will be your bathroom, I have my own in the master suite, so no danger in accidentally walking in on each other in the all-together.”

                Roselynn blushed at the image his comment painted in her mind. Warren pretended not to notice the reaction, or the fact that he was blushing just as much, as he crossed the hall once more to open a door that lead in to a finely furnished room. There was a large four-poster bed with fluffy pillows and a warm cream duvet. At the foot of the bed sat a padded chest, “Extra blankets and pillows are in there,” Warren explained as Roselynn ran her hand over the soft cushion as she walked toward he vanity which was white like the chest, upon the table sat a silver-plated comb and brush along with ribbons and other hair bobbles which could be used to tie up or secure her hair. “There’s another bedroom at the start of the hall, but no one is using it right now.”

                Warren ducked into a door on the opposite wall from which the bed was before coming back out again a moment later shaking his head, “Well it looks like the only things left behind by my mother or sister are a couple winter coats and a pair of sneakers.” He sighed, “I’ll have to take you shopping so that you have more than just your dress to wear until the mirror is activated again. Not to mention it will help you blend in, which is a good thing in this city.”

 “I promise I’ll find a way to pay you back for it.” Roselynn was stunned at his generosity.

“Don’t worry about it,” He smiled. “Look around, get yourself acquainted to the room and I’ll be right back.” He was gone but a moment and returned to find her sitting on the chest, lost in thought. “It isn’t much, but it’s better than sleeping in that outfit.” He explained, setting the clothing on the dressing table.

“Thank you, for everything.” Roselynn smiled gratefully up at him.

“It was nothing,” Warren blushed humbly before clearing his throat and gesturing to the stack of clothes on the table, “There’s a robe, shirt, socks, and a pair of shorts there. The shorts have a drawstring so you should be able to cinch the waist tight enough for you.”

“Okay,” She nodded, her fingers absentmindedly tracing patterns on the cushion beside her, suddenly feeling shy. “Do you mind if I bathe?”

“No, bring the clothes with you, I’ll show you how to work the shower, it can be a little tricky.” As Roselynn gathered the clothes, brush, and a ribbon to tie up her hair and followed him into the washroom across the hall. As soon as he felt her presence beside him, he showed her how to turn on the taps and adjusted them to proper temperature before activating the showerhead. “There you go, take all the time you need, there’s soap and hair stuff in there, towels on the rack. I’ll be in the kitchen making dinner.”

“Okay, but could you do me a favor before you go?” Roselynn asked, blushing but knowing it was necessary. “The stays are in the back. Do you mind? I can’t reach them.”

“Right, I didn’t think of that, I’ll do my best not to see too much.” Warren smiled scratching his temple as his people were want to do. “Honest.”

Roselynn set down the clothing and items she had in her arms on the counter and pulling her hair to one side, turned her back to the young man. Warren quickly untied and loosened the cords that held the brocaded vest closed before quietly exiting, shutting the door behind him.

Disrobing the rest of the way, Roselynn placed her clothes in the nearby hamper and stepped into the warm stream of water. After the journey she’d just taken, she let the water flow over her, soothing her muscles before picking up the plain bar of soap and washing herself.  She was glad to see that someone, probably Warren’s mother or sisters, had left lavender scented shampoo and conditioner in the rack. She quickly washed and conditioned her hair before turning off the water and drying off with one of the fluffy towels that hung on what she discovered to be an electronic rack which left the towels blissfully warm. Once she was sufficiently dry, she brushed and tied her soft curls back and set about getting dressed. The shirt was quite large on her, nearly reaching her knees, luckily the shorts weren’t too big on her, and she was able to quickly cinch the drawstring until the shorts fit well enough. She had attempted the socks, but they were quite large, leaving her feel like a clumsy jester, so she chose to go barefoot the rest of the night. Pulling on the robe, she took another look in the mirror, she was shocked by what she saw. Gone was the formal façade of a princess that she was used to seeing, this new woman looked so relaxed, and dare she say it, happy. Feeling more comfortable in her skin than she had since before she could remember, she opened the door and stepped into the hall way, heading toward the kitchen.

Warren had heard the shower turn off while was setting the table with bowls of warm tomato soup. He had just returned with a plate of freshly grilled ham and cheese sandwiches when he saw her enter the dining room. The robe she wore hung open displaying his grey NYU t-shirt, barely visible under the hem he could see the dark blue shorts she wore beneath. He didn’t know if it was how relaxed she looked in the clothes or the fact that they were his clothes that she was wearing, but the sight of her stopped him dead in his tracks. There was something so intimate about seeing her like that in his apartment that made him go all hard and soft at the same time.

Despite having been friends for nearly a decade, he was suddenly overwhelmed with a revelation, one he’d been successful at ignoring or diminishing in his mind before that night. The power of it was so strong that he nearly dropped the plates that he held in his hand. The sight of the woman, and there was no denying that she was that, despite her soft curves being hidden beneath the loose fabric that covered her, brought into sharp relief what he’d known for years but had been loath to admit. This woman, with all the complications that just their friendship could cause to the tenuous peace between their kingdoms, could very well be his life-mate. Shaking the thought from his head, he tried to carry on as if everything was normal, as if the sight of her dressed the way she was didn’t inspire a thousand thoughts to go speeding through his head, each demanding his attention to another part of her tasty...

 _Get a hold of yourself, Warren!_ He silently scolded himself before quickly setting down the plates he was holding and ducking back into the kitchen for milk as she settled herself at the table. Thankfully, she sat in the chair that faced away from the kitchen, giving him time to adjust his tail which was twitching and straining to escape the confines of his trousers. It was a sharp reminder of who and what he was, and how close to the full moon it was. Trying to blame the sudden shift in his awareness on his cycle would only work for the next few days, he knew at some point he would have to confront this. _Today doesn’t have to be that day,_ He reminded himself, grabbing the glasses and returning to the table, a shy smile in his face. Thankfully Roselynn hadn’t noticed or chose not to point out how awkward he was being, instead she quietly thanked him for her drink.

 _It most definitely doesn’t have to be today, but it should be soon,_ his logical side argued, _How would it work? After all,_ he allowed his thoughts to continue, _She is a daughter of the House of Red and I am what I am, a Wolf. Hoods and Wolfies can’t be together, no matter how much I wish it weren’t true._

“This smells absolutely delicious.” Roselynn smiled at him, trying to get him out of his head space, “Thank you.”

“It’s really nothing much, but it’ll do the trick. Let’s dig in.” With that, they ate in companionable silence before retiring to their own bedrooms to sleep off the day they’d just had.

Later that night, Roselynn settled in under the soft covers of her bed and turned out the light. Despite the dark, as she closed her eyes she remembered the flash of gold in her friend’s intense eyes when she had first entered the dining room after her shower. She had completely forgotten whose son he was until that moment, and the glimpse of his true nature had made her heart skip a beat; it both intrigued and frightened her, sending shivers down her spine and warmth to her cheeks. She had known him for as long as she could remember but tonight was the first time she realized that he could become something more if she let him, not that her mother would ever accept it. _The idea of a Wolf being the son-in-law of Queen Riding hood would be rather ironic,_ She quietly admitted to herself, _Oh, who am I kidding, it would never be allowed to happen. Mother would see to that._ She shook the thoughts from her head and snuggled down deeper into the soft pillows and the downy duvet as she settled in for sleep, secretly hoping that at least in her dreams they could be together even though she knew full well that it would never be their reality. With a sigh she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift into what she desperately hoped would be a peaceful slumber for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

                Roselynn awoke the next morning to another stack of clothes on her dressing table and the brush returned as well. When she crossed to the table, she noticed the stack contained clothing that was clearly meant for a woman’s form and a note taped to the mirror.

_Lynn,_

_I borrowed these clothes from Mrs. Grant across the hall. She has a couple daughters around your age and, I believe, size. I told them you were visiting from out of town and your luggage had gotten lost on the journey. They were kind enough to loan you some clothes until we can go shopping. If you don’t like what I’ve laid out, there are a few more options in the closet along with some boots and other shoes. I had to go to class, but I’ll be back for dinner. Make yourself at home, there’s coffee on the stove, and various breakfast foods in the fridge and pantry. I’ll see you later this afternoon._

_-Warren_

                She smiled at his thoughtfulness and looked through the clothes on the dresser, finding a pair of women’s trousers, a blouse, and a pair of socks. She set to work pulling her hair back as a knock sounded at the front door. Roselynn pulled on and tied the old robe that laid on the foot of her bed and went to answer it. When she opened the door, she found a woman a little older than her mother, with greying hair and warm brown eyes behind thin rimmed glasses, flanked by younger versions of the woman who must have been her daughters.

                “Roselynn?” The woman asked.

                “Yes, that’s me.” Roselynn looked at the woman quizzically, “May I help you?”

                “I think it’s more like if we can help you. I’m Ruth Grant and these are my daughters, Maureen and Evelyn. We live across the hall there,” The woman introduced as her daughters waved and smiled kindly at the sound of their names. “May we come in?”

                “Oh, yes, of course. You must be the neighbors that Warren mentioned.” Roselynn stepped aside letting the women in and gesturing to the sofa in the living room. “Please take a seat, I was just about to get coffee, would you like some?”

                Choruses of acceptance rose from the ladies as they sat in the room, setting the pink bags in their hands on the ground next to them. Roselynn set to work in the kitchen gathering together cups, spoons, sugar, cream, and a carafe of coffee together on a tray from the china cabinet. “Here we go, ladies,” She smiled, carrying out the tray, “I didn’t know if you took cream or sugar.” She explained as she set the tray on the small table.

                “You don’t have to explain a thing to us, dear.” Ruth smiled, waving her away and taking pouring coffee for the women in the room before handing Roselynn a cup doctored with cream and sugar, “When Warren came over and explained your predicament, we were more than happy to help. After he left it occurred to me that if your luggage was lost, you may not have undergarments either. We figured we’d save you, and sweet Warren, the embarrassment of a trip to the lingerie store.”

                 “We didn’t know what size you were, so we picked up a few different sized bras that might fit a girl of our size.” Maureen chimed in, “We also picked up some panties for you; I hope you don’t mind.”

                “Now, when you’re done with that cup, you go try on what’s in the bags; the underwear should fit you fine. Just bring out whatever doesn’t work.” Ruth added.

                “Thank you,” Roselynn smiled. As the women drank their coffee they talked amicably about this and that. As soon as her cup was gone, she was handed the pink striped bags and shooed into the bedroom to try on the undergarments the other women had brought.

                She found that what Ruth had said was accurate, the panties that were in the bag fit perfectly when she put them on. She quickly put on the socks and the pants that had been laid out for her, which also fit nearly perfect, if not a tad loose. She then set to work on trying on the rest of the undergarments. It took her a few minutes to figure out how to put them on, as she had never worn one before, most women in the Nine Kingdoms still used corsets or nothing at all. It took her a bit longer to find the right size. While she was still struggling with it, a knock sounded at her door followed by Ruth’s kind voice.

                “Is everything okay in there?” The older woman asked.

                “One minute,” Roselynn responded, pulling on her robe before opening the door. “I’m having a little trouble finding a good fit. To be completely honest, we don’t have these where I’m from so I’m not exactly sure how they’re supposed to fit.”

                “No worries, dear. We can figure this out together.” Ruth smiled warmly, before sizing the young woman up and, checking the tag on one of the bras that now laid on the bed, handed it to her before pushing her gently towards the closet. “Try this one on, let’s see how it fits.”

                Roselynn did as she was told and came out a minute later wearing the pants and bra. “It’s a little tight, I think.” She informed the other woman.

                “Okay, let’s see what we have here,” Ruth circled her taking in the fit before going to the bed and grabbing another bra, “Looks like you need a little bigger cup size and a bit more length around the body. Try this one.”

                Roselynn repeated the routine of going into the closet, putting on the bra and returning to be inspected. This process was repeated a few more times until she had a few bras that fit her well enough. A cream one that Mrs. Grant said would do well under t-shirts, whatever those were. The beige colored bra that she was now wearing would, as Mrs. Grant informed her, work well under blouses. Lastly there was a lacy black bra that Ruth insisted she take, “For a special night on the town.” The woman had said with a wink before sweeping towards the door before tossing over her shoulder, “Now if you hurry up and get dressed, the girls and I are going to take you shopping.”

                After the older woman left, Roselynn quickly pulled on the blouse and buttoned it up. Grabbing the new garments, she slid them into one of the dresser’s drawers. Sitting at the vanity, she quickly brushed and braided her hair before rejoining the women in the living room. “Thank you all for your help, and for loaning me the clothes.” She smiled at each of the women. “I’ll make sure that Warren reimburses you for what I kept.”

                “You will do no such thing.” Ruth insisted. “Think of it as a gift from us to you.”

                “Thank you,” Roselynn blushed, “I am a bit nervous about going shopping. Unless Warren gave you something, I have no currency that is of any use here.” Pulling out a few of the gold hoods that she’d had in her pocket when she crossed the mirror, she showed them to Mrs. Grant, “All I have are these, but I fear they are no good here.”

                Picking up one of the pieces and looking it over before weighing it in her hand. “I’ve never seen such a coin in my life, but it looks to be made of gold.”

                “They are,” Roselynn confirmed, “22 karat, I believe.”

                “Well, you’re right they’ll not do you much good in the way of payment,” Mrs. Grant mused before handing the piece back to Roselynn, “But if you are not too attached to it, you could sell it for its market value. A piece that size could fetch you enough to buy some things to see you through for a bit.”

                “I think I could part with a piece or two, if that means not being a burden on Warren,” Roselynn nodded, “I don’t know how long I’ll be here and I don’t wish to take advantage of his generosity.”

                “Then it’s settled,” Mrs. Grant said matter-of-factly, “Ladies, grab your jackets we are headed to the pawn shop and then off to find new clothes for our new friend.”

                The women quickly pulled on their jackets and followed the older woman out the door. As they walked down the street they fell into an easy conversation; Roselynn found that Maureen was a year older and Evelyn was a few years younger than her. Maureen was going to school to become a doctor. Even in the Second Kingdom where women held high offices and other important positions, a female doctor was unheard of to Roselynn. She was pleasantly surprised to hear that women could do such work in the Tenth Kingdom.

Evelyn said she was still in high school but would be graduating at the end of this year and was hoping to go to college to become a teacher. She said she wanted to work with little children who were just entering the school system. Roselynn thought this was fascinating as she’d always wanted to be a teacher herself and work with children but was unable to pursue her dream due to her station. “I wish I could become a teacher.” She mused

“I don’t see why you couldn’t be.” Evelyn stated, “You said yourself you don’t know how long you’ll be here, you could apply to take some classes at the community college and see how you like it. You may love it so much you’ll stay though graduation. Even if you don’t, I’m sure some of the credits would transfer.”

“I don’t know if that would be possible for me,” Roselynn shrugged, “But I’ll talk to Warren and see what he thinks of it. He’s a college student himself so I don’t see how he would have a problem with it. I’m not from here so it may be a little harder for me to be able to go to school here.”

“Perhaps,” Maureen chimed in, “But it couldn’t hurt to try. They would probably just have you take the graduate equivalency exam like they do with home schooled students.”

Roselynn nodded thoughtfully, “I shall have to talk to Warren about it tonight when he gets home.”

“Here we are,” Chirped Mrs. Grant cheerfully, “I know the owner and I’ll make sure he gives you a fair price.” The older woman’s daughters giggled light heartedly, leaving Roselynn feeling as if she had missed out on the joke.

Roselynn nodded at the older woman as they ducked inside the storefront. A gentleman, a little older than Mrs. Grant’s age stood behind one of the counters. “Ruthie, girls!” He greeted them jovially, kissing each one on the cheek before getting to Roselynn, “Forgive me my dear, but did we gain a third daughter and you not tell me?”

Mrs. Grant just giggled a bit and playfully slapped the older man’s shoulder, “No, Maury, this is Roselynn, she is a friend of our neighbor Warren who is visiting for a while. Roselynn, this is my husband Maury.” She introduced the two.

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Maury smiled at Roselynn warmly, “So what can I do for you? I take it you didn’t just come here so that Ruth could introduce us.”

“No sir,” Roselynn smiled back, “I came to see if you would be interested in purchasing some coins I have in my possession. They are of little worth here as currency, I fear.”

“Well now, let’s see what we have,” Maury smiled, pulling on glasses and stepping back behind the counter as Roselynn pulled out two of the Hoods that were in her pocket. The older man inspected the coins humming to himself as he did so. He then took out a bottle and dropped some liquid onto the coins, “To test the metal,” he explained. Once that experiment was done, he weighed the pieces, and punching a few numbers into his calculator, he looked Roselynn in the eye. “Well my dear, it seems, based simply on the fact that these coins are nearly pure gold, the weight, and the market value right now, these pieces are each worth about $2000 American right now, not a bad piece of money.”

“Would you be willing to purchase them from me?” Roselynn asked hopefully.

“Yes, my Dear, these coins are very interesting pieces, I’m willing to offer you full market value for both, so about $4000. Is that something you wish to do?”

“Yes sir, I would,”

“Okay then,” Mr. Grant said, grabbing a sheet of paper and starting to write, “Now I’m assuming since you are visiting, you don’t have a banking account here, do you?” Roselynn shook her head in response, “In that case then, I’m only going to buy one from you right now, don’t want you walking around with that kind of cash unless it goes straight into the bank. I just need some identification.”

“Um…” Roselynn responded, taken a little aback. “I don’t have any identification.”

“Her things were lost on her travels here,” Mrs. Grant explained, “She arrived with nothing. Is there any way we could do it if I vouched for her?”

“I suppose that would be alright,” Mr. Grant nodded, “You seem like a decent and trustworthy sort.” He winked playfully at his wife before setting to work filling out the requisite forms for the sale and having both women sign before counting out the money for them, placing it in an envelope, and handing it to Roselynn, “Here you are my dear, this should help you to get on your feet.”

Roselynn thanked him, and she and Mrs. Grant rejoined Maureen and Evelyn. Mrs. Grant excused herself from the group saying that shopping for clothes was a young woman’s activity and she was leaving Roselynn in the capable hands of the daughters. As the older woman went back inside the pawn shop, the younger women set out to find some clothes and needed items for Roselynn. Since she was going to need nearly a complete wardrobe of clothing and accessories, the ladies’ first stop was at a department store.

Roselynn had never seen anything like it in her life, three floors with every item imaginable. Each of the higher floors looked down on the lower each with railings of chrome and glass that gleamed. Her new friends smiled a bit at her reaction before pulling her towards the display of accessories including various purses and wallets. After a little thought, Roselynn settled on a small wallet as well as two purses. Her friends insisted that she needed a larger one that was big enough to hold her wallet, keys, and an umbrella for day to day use and then a smaller purse to be used for special occasions. Once these items were purchased the ladies went up to the next floor which housed the women’s department where they would spend the bulk of their day.

Four hours, a quick lunch in the store’s café, and several changes of clothing later, Roselynn was fairly well stocked with a more than a few skirts of varying length and style from casual to dressy, some casual dresses, a couple sets of pajamas, several tops including blouses, sweaters, and a few casual t-shirts, now that she knew what they were, which Roselyn found quite comfortable. She thought the next step was to find boots and perhaps a pair of shoes, but her friends insisted there were a few more things for her to try on. Within moments several fancy dresses of various shape, lengths, and fabric were handed to her.

“You have to have something nice to wear just in case Warren wants to take you to dinner or a show.” Maureen informed her. “Let us know if you need any help zipping any of them up.”

Roselynn modeled the stylish dresses before settling on a sleeveless vintage-inspired deep red dress with a sweetheart neckline and black lace overlay. She loved how the A-line skirt brushed her knees and swayed gently as she walked and turned. The other dress she got was a slinky midnight blue wrap dress made of chiffon that had a cap-sleeved bodice that tied at her waist, accentuating her figure from the V-neck that allowed for just a peak of her assets to the flowing fabric that skimmed over her hips before flirting just shy of her knees. She had never worn anything as short as these dresses but was amazed at how feminine they made her feel; not that the ball gowns she wore back home didn’t, but this was somehow a bit different.

“You should definitely wear the blue one when Warren takes you to the theatre.” Maureen smiled at her approvingly as Roselynn turned in the dress. “He won’t be able to resist giving you a good night kiss.”

Roselynn stopped mid-turn and looked back at the other woman. “Kiss?” She asked blushing.

“Yeah, a lot of people kiss on their first date here.” Maureen explained; she had caught on some time ago that Warren seemed to be old fashioned and Roselynn seemed to hold similar tendencies to her stoic friend.

Roselynn blushed as she stepped back into the changing room and changed back into the clothes she’d put on that morning. Gathering the clothes that she planned to purchase, the women went to the counter and paid for their finds before going back downstairs and finding shoes to go with the clothes she’d just bought. She found a couple pairs of boots, a few sets of casual and dressy flats in various styles, as well as a pair of silver heeled sandals that Evelyn and Maureen insisted would look fantastic with the blue dress. She also got a pair of peep-toe black pumps and a shawl to go with the red and black lace dress.

Bags in hand, the three friends headed back toward the apartment. Quickly unloading the bags and boxes in Roselynn’s room, they bid each other goodbye as the sisters departed and left Roselynn to change and start dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

          After the girls had returned her to the apartment, Roselynn realized how late it was getting; she quickly changed into a long denim skirt, brown boots, and a casual burgundy blouse before heading into the kitchen to see what she could put together for dinner. Finding some fresh chicken breast and checking to see that she had all the required ingredients, she pulled on an apron and set to work making chicken parmesan. Just as she was setting the table and had uncorked the wine, Warren arrived home. After quickly depositing the satchel bag that he used for school in the library, he strolled into the kitchen, grinning appreciatively at what he saw.

          “That smells amazing,” Warren sighed, taking a big whiff of the air as he walked into the kitchen, “A man could get used to coming home to smells like this.”

          “Yeah, well don’t get used to it,” Roselynn teased, setting the chicken and pasta on the table before playfully poking her friend in the chest and adding, “It’s your turn tomorrow” before returning to the kitchen to bring out the salad she had also prepared.

          “I don’t know how I’m going to beat this.” Came the reply as Warren sat at the table, “You look nice, new clothes?”

          “Yes, Maureen, Evelyn and I made a day of it.” Roselynn smiled taking her own seat. “Mrs. Grant took me to her husband’s shop where I sold one of my gold Hoods for some of the currency used here. It was more than enough to pay for what I purchased, I didn’t want you to feel like I am taking advantage.”

          “I would never think that.” Warren smiled reassuringly at her.

          “I have a few more Hoods left that I can sell,” Roselynn continued, “I really would like to do my part in contributing to expenses while I’m here.”

          “I’ll let you know,” Warren said, taking a bite of the chicken, “One thing’s for sure, if you keep cooking like this I’d call it even. This is fantastic!”

          “I’m glad you like it,” Roselynn blushed. The rest of the meal and the night was passed amicably, with the friends sharing about their day before Warren set about cleaning up the kitchen insisting that it was the least he could do after such a great meal. Roselynn took the chance to put up her new acquisitions before settling in the living room with a book she found in the library.

          “What do you have there?” Warren asked, entering the living room, wiping his hand on a dish towel. Although he would never say it aloud, she looked like she belonged there, curled up on his couch, legs tucked to the side with her toes peeking out from under her skirt.

          “Little Women,” Roselynn responded looking at the title of the novel and back to her friend.

          “My sister loves that book.” Warren smiled, “Are you enjoying it?”

          “Yes,” Roselynn nodded, “Is this Jo an important woman?”

          “No,” Warren chuckled, walking into the library and retrieving a book from his satchel bag before returning to the living room, “Little Women is just a story, it’s not based on any historical figures.”

          “Oh,” Roselynn shrugged going back to the book as Warren took a seat on the opposite side of the couch.

          “Hey before you fall head deep into the story,” Warren interjected, “The Grants invited us to join them for dinner next Friday. Would you be interested?”

          “I would love to,” Roselynn smiled at her friend, closing the book in her lap.

          “Great, I’ll let them know tomorrow.” He nodded before turning his attention to his text book while she resumed her reading. “Just so you know, I’m glad you’re here.”

          “I’m glad I’m here too.” Roselynn gave him a half smile, “I haven’t had such a relaxing yet full day in many years. I rather enjoyed meeting Evelyn and Maureen, they are quite the pair. I think we’ll become good friends if I stay here long enough.”

          “I have no doubt about that.” Warren chuckled, “The three of you have similar personalities; Maureen isn’t that much older than you, perhaps a year or two, and Evelyn although she is younger, reminds me a lot of you.”

          “She told me today she wishes to become a teacher.” Roselynn commented.

          “I seem to remember another young lass with the same ambition, Lynn.” Warren teased.

          “You remembered?” She was surprised.

          “How could I forget?” He challenged, “You were so passionate about it. I only wish we had universities in the kingdoms so those like you could get an education.”

          “Even if we had, I doubt Mother would allow me to go.” Roselynn sighed, “Especially if she found out I wanted to use my teaching to change the minds of our kingdom about Wolves.”

          “A very noble cause,” Warren commended her, “But such a monumental task for one person.”

          “I doubt I would be alone for long,” Roselynn shrugged, “I’m sure there are other sympathizers out there who would continue and spread my work.”

          “I don’t doubt,” Warren chuckled, “Although you would have to be careful lest your mother remove your pretty little head from your delicate shoulders.”

          “You dare compare my mother to the Queen of Hearts?” She jokingly challenged.

          “I do,” He smirked, “Can you not see the similarities?”

          “I suppose I could,” She nodded thoughtfully, “Both have a fetish for the color red, both have very short tempers, and cannot stand little girls who don’t play by their specific set of rules.”

          The friends laughed at the observation for a few moments before Warren turned suddenly sober, it was like a switch was flipped. He sat quietly before turning his warm toffee eyes on her sea green ones, “I truly hope that if you were to pursue this course that your mother would not harm you, I would hate to think of something happening to mar that lovely neck of yours. I do not wish to lose you.”

          The warm honey smoothness of his voice washed over her, stealing her own. She was lost in the hypnotizing gaze of her friend for a few moments, wrapping herself in their depths. When he finally broke their gaze, she almost felt disappointed they hadn’t done more than look at each other. They both knew that if they had continued, there would have been more than just friendship between them. The thought wasn’t completely repellent to either, after all they were both intelligent, well read, and attractive people from prominent families. It was only the still present tension between their factions that prevented them from being more than just friends, although technically they shouldn’t even be that.

           “I think I’ll take this into my room and read for a bit before going to sleep myself.” Roselynn said, finally finding her voice before she was drawn in again, “Good night, sleep well.”

          “Good night.” Warren replied, hugging his friend before walking her to her door, and then going on to his own room. Instead of settling in for bed, he found himself standing on the balcony outside his room, looking up at the night sky. It was very nearly that time of the month, tomorrow would be the full moon. While the pull of the moon wasn’t as strong in this realm, he still felt the effects. At least his family had learned how to better deal with their lunar cycles, he remembered his father saying the worst time he ever had with his cycle was the first lunar cycle after he met Warren’s mother and realized who she was to him, despite her continual spurning of his affections. His father had also mentioned that he was under the influence of the evil queen at that time as well, so that may have made things worse for him. Giving one more glance at the nearly full orb in the night sky, Warren ran his fingers through his hair and prayed that his father’s theory about magic being the real reason behind the bad cycle all those years ago. “Please let Roselynn be patient with me tomorrow, and don’t let any harm come to her.” He whispered softly to the night sky before turning around and, closing the doors behind him, settled in for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

                Roselynn was awoken by moans of pain emanating from the room at the end of the hall. Checking the bedside clock for the time, she rose and set about checking on her friend. The soft pad of her slippers on the carpeting was the only sound in the silence until another pained groan came from the other side of Warren’s door. Concerned, but not wanting to barge in, she raised her hand to gently knock on the wooden door. “Warren?” She called softly, “Are you alright in there?”

                “I’m fine!” His voice snapped from the other side of the door followed by a pained groan, surprising Roselynn by the harshness of the reaction.

                “You don’t sound fine,” she responded through the door.

                “It’s just cramps, nothing I can’t handle.” Warren growled, “Now go away.”

                “Very well,” She sighed before turning and padding back down the hall towards the kitchen. Roselynn got to work making breakfast for herself and knowing Warren was likely to be hungry himself, tripled the amount of eggs in the pan. Noticing the day on the calendar indicated that it was a full moon, she realized the reason for her friend’s harsh tones. While grabbing bread for toast, she found some tea and honey in the pantry and put the kettle on. She didn’t know much about the cycle of Wolves, but she knew that when her own time of the month caused her pain, a hot drink went a long way.

                As soon as the eggs and toast were ready, she placed a large portion of both along with about a half pound of bacon - Warren’s favorite breakfast food – on a service tray and waited for the kettle to whistle. Covering the eggs to keep them warm, she went back to her bathroom, she was sure that she had seen something labeled _pain reliever_ in the medicine cabinet. It only took her a few moments to retrieve the small bottle; dismayed to find it nearly empty, only holding enough capsules for a couple doses. She made a mental note as she returned to the kitchen to ask Mrs. Grant where she could find an apothecary once she was dressed.

                The kettle had just started to whistle as she walked back into the kitchen, she prepared the tea; and setting the hot mug as well as the bottle of pills and a glass of water with rest of the items, she took the tray to her friend’s room. She softly knocked on her friend’s door again, “I know you don’t wish to be disturbed, but I made some breakfast if you care for some.” She whispered through the door, setting the tray on the ground and walking back to the dining room to eat her own breakfast there.

                Warren knew he had overreacted to his friend’s enquiring in to his health, he also knew he wasn’t the quietest or nicest when he didn’t feel well, especially so during the full moon. When he heard the shuffling of her slippers on the hall carpeting he groaned to himself, “She’s probably coming to put me in my place.” When he heard the soft knock on his door, he wasn’t expecting to hear her say she’d made breakfast. Her kindness took all words out of his head to the point that he couldn’t even bring himself to thank her before hearing her softly pad away.

                Warren slowly sat up, his body protesting the whole time, nearly making him double over in pain. He slowly made his way to the door, as soon as he was sure she was gone, he quietly opened the door and retrieved the tray. Settling back on his bed he took in the contents of the tray. He was thankful she’d included the tea and pain reliever, suddenly a scent from beneath the chrome lid on the center of the tray teased his nostrils. She had made him bacon, lifting the cover, he found she’d cooked it just the way he liked it as well. “She is too good to me,” he sighed to himself as another cramp wracked his body. He quickly took the medicine and ate his meal before returning the tray and dishes – minus the pain killers and water – to the hall.

                He couldn’t smell her, but he could hear the shower running, washing her natural scent away. He couldn’t help but wish he could see her at this exact moment. He stood in the door frame as he imagined how her body looked with nothing but soap and water to cover her nakedness. “Stop it,” he chastised himself, shaking the images from his head, “You are a man, not an animal.” Softly closing the door behind him, he laid back down on his soft bed, thankful it was Saturday, meaning he could laze in bed until the effects of the moon passed.

                Warren was almost painfully aware of every sound, or lack thereof in the apartment. He had heard and smelled Roselynn when she picked up the tray, attempting to be quiet so that he could rest. He had been lying in bed at that moment, not sure if he should be pleased or bothered that she was taking such care. He heard water running in the kitchen as she washed the dishes, the scent of lemon wafting down the hall indicating her doing it all by hand. Warren made a mental note to show her how to use the dishwasher when he was feeling better.

                A little later, he wasn’t sure how long as he’d been dozing off and on throughout the morning, he heard the distinct sound of keys being picked up and the front door opening and closing. Around noon, he heard the same in reverse, the ding of the hall elevator, the soft click of the lock being turned, and the sound of someone entering and putting keys down as quietly as they could manage. The sounds and smells of Roselynn’s cooking drifted to him, making his mouth water. A short time later a soft knock came at his door followed by the sound of the tray being placed softly at the door. As soon as he heard her go, Warren slunk over to the door and retrieved his meal. He was surprised to find a toasted ham and cheese sandwich, cheese and potato soup to which had been added copious amounts of chunked ham, and a large mug of tea.

                He smiled at the obvious attempt at adding as much meat as she could to the meal. He didn’t know if someone had told her that Wolves tended to crave meat during their cycle or if it was just a lucky guess, either way he made quick work of the meal and placed the tray back in the hallway. Another set of cramps caused him to double over in pain, so he took a few more pills and lay down to hope to sleep away the effects.

                Later in the afternoon, a soft knock sounded at the door, before he had a chance to wipe the sleep from his eyes he heard the door open softly. He heard the sound of a plastic bag as it was set on the floor and felt the bed shift slightly as it took on the weight of another body. Her hand was on his forehead, the coolness of it feeling heavenly against his burning skin. “You have a bit of a temperature.” Her soft voice spoke matter-of-factly.

                “Who are you my nursemaid?” He snapped before he could stop himself then winced at the harshness of his tone. To his surprise, his sharp response didn’t faze her in the slightest.

                “No, but I know a fever when I feel one; sit up.” She instructed him in a tone that allowed for no argument. He slowly shifted, sitting up in the bed, the sheets falling and revealing his naked upper body. He had forgotten he had taken off his shirt earlier when he started to feel warm. Her sharp intake of breath and the faint blush on her cheeks made him smile slightly. She blinked slowly to regain her composure before reaching into the bag and pulling out a new bottle of medication for pain relief and fever. “Take these.” She instructed, handing him a few pills she’d just shook from the bottle along with a glass of water.

                He silently accepted the proffered items and popping the pills in his mouth, he swallowed them with several long draws of the water glass. “That should help with the fever.” Roselynn smiled at him. “Are you still getting cramps?” When he nodded, she reached back into the bag pulling out a box with a picture of a heating pad on it. “Now I don’t know if this will help you or not, I just know having something warm helps to relieve my cramps when my time comes.” Her directness shocked him as he opened the box. “Now I normally use a bag of grain that has been warmed by the fire, but the apothecary said that this was just as good.”

                “It wouldn’t hurt to try,” He shrugged, handing her the plug and nodding to a rectangular piece on the wall near the bed. “There’s an outlet in the wall there, just line the prongs of the plug with the holes in the outlet.” Despite his best attempts, he couldn’t help looking and appreciating how her skirt flowed over her hips and bum as she kneeled and supported herself with one arm while she reached with the other to insert the plug. He could almost imagine how it would feel to run his hands over those curves, his desire causing him to growl low in his throat. Thankfully, Roselynn hadn’t heard the growl, or at least she pretended she hadn’t heard it.

                “Okay,” She remarked, brushing her hands on the fabric of her skirt, “I think you should be set, I’ll be in the living room if you need anything.”

“I know I haven’t been the easiest patient to deal with, but I do appreciate it.” He grabbed her wrist as she started to collect the bag and box that had been discarded on the floor.

“You’re welcome,” Roselynn smiled down at him and patting his hand with her free one, “Now try to get some sleep, I’m sure you must be exhausted.”

“How did you know where to go for all this?” Warren’s voice was starting to thicken with sleep as the heating pad soothed the worst of the pain from his body.

“I asked Mrs. Grant,” She explained, sliding her arm so that it was her hand rather than her wrist resting in his hand, “Luckily there is an apothecary just down the street.”

“Pharmacy,” Warren gently corrected, squeezing her hand, “We call them Pharmacies.”

“Got it,” She smiled, “Now get some sleep.”

“Yes, Lynn,” He laid back against the pillows, allowing sleep to claim him as she gently slid her fingers from his grasp and headed for the door, closing it silently behind her as she exited.

                Once he’d awoken again, Warren spent the rest of the afternoon curled up with a book and the heating pad. He was surprised at how quickly the pain was relieved once the item reached temperature, he was a little upset with himself that he hadn’t thought of it before. At about a quarter to seven and as the sun began its slow decent in the sky, he could feel the anticipation growing inside of him. His primal urges were stronger than he’d ever experienced before; he found himself wondering if it was his mother’s presence more than the influence of his grandmother’s magic really had been the cause behind his father’s one bad cycle.

The struggle between giving into his animalistic side and seducing her into his bed, and the civilized side knowing that doing so would be inappropriate on so many more levels than just taking advantage of her, battled into the night with him.  Of course, there was a third option but that would mean acknowledging that there might be something more between himself and Roselynn than just friendship, but he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know. _Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf together? Impossible, it would never happen…_ He thought, _But then again, she’s not just a girl, she’s Roselynn. Roselynn who reads with me, who makes me laugh and go all hard and soft at the same time. The same Roselynn who is taking care of me despite my snapping and yelling at her all day._

                Knowing she was so close, but he couldn’t have her solely because of who they were was causing him nearly as much agony as the cramps that had wracked his body earlier. In a way it seemed almost Shakespearian, but instead of Montague and Capulet it was Riding Hood and the Wolf. He sighed, leaning back against his headboard. Almost as if she knew that she had been on his mind, he caught her scent outside his door, and if that wasn’t heavenly enough, it was mingled with the smell of the juiciest super-rare steak he’d ever smelled in his life; the combination making his mouth water.

The soft knock came, quickly followed by Roselynn opening the door and bringing in a tray heaping with three thick juicy steaks. She had also prepared a small potato and some asparagus but had wisely only given him very little. Again, he wondered who had told her that meat was so important for a Wolf at full moon. Setting the tray beside him along with some warm milk, she felt his head again. “Looks as if your fever subsided some.” She smiled gently at him, the perspiration from cooking caused her skin to shine in the waning sunlight, giving her face a heavenly glow.

“Thanks,” He smiled back, fighting the temptation to brush a stray piece of her hair behind her ear, knowing that if he touched her now, it could push him past his breaking point. “I have a question for you though.”

“Is there something wrong?” She looked worried.

“No, nothing’s wrong,” He gave her a reassuring smile, “I was just curious, how did you know to give me primarily meat today?”

“Some years ago, on my way back from the gardens, I overheard your mother consulting the kitchen staff,” She attempted to shrug casually, “I remember her specifically telling the cook to just warm up the meat but not cook it even to the point of being rare. She also told him to make sure he had plenty of warm milk on hand for you and your father, that it was a soothing beverage for you two during the full moon.”

Warren chuckled, thanking her before suggesting it was probably best that she see to her own dinner and not check on him for the rest of the night. “I don’t even want you coming any closer than the door to your bedroom,” He told her. The moon had already started to rise, and he could feel his blood starting to heat, he knew that if she was near him for much longer the temptation would be too much for him. “I’m serious.” He told her leaning towards her, his voice lowering to border the line between dangerous and sensuous, “Or I’m liable to eat you up.” He warned.

Roselynn flushed at the warning, but she didn’t seem scared. She just quietly stood up, collected the used tea mugs, water glasses, and empty pill bottle before letting herself out of the room. Once the door shut behind her, she released the breath she didn’t know she was holding. When Warren had said those last words, his voice nearly melted her resolve to the point where she had to force herself to move lest he follow through with his threat.

She quickly made her way to the kitchen and set the glasses next to the sink before turning on the tap and splashing some of the cool water on her face. She found herself thinking back on her friend’s last words. His voice had carried an undertone that indicated that there was truly something more to his words. What shocked her the most was that she wasn’t sure she would have minded staying to see if he would carry through on his threat, “Stop it,” She sighed to herself, “You know it would never work, your mother would have a fit if she even knew that you were on friendly terms with a Wolf.”

Turning back to the stove, she cooked up the small steak she has reserved for herself and setting a potato and the rest of the asparagus on her plate, she tried to focus on her meal and not on the temptation to return to Warren’s bedroom. She blushed as her mind drifted, imagining what it would feel like to be held by him, his hands exploring her body, his lips gently caressing hers. The thought made her heart speed up and her breath quicken.

“You really ought to stop this.” She chided herself again, taking her now empty plate to the kitchen and setting to work cleaning the dishes that had accumulated there, “It’s just the effects of the moon on him affecting you.”

She finished in record time, and tried to distract herself with a book, but found that she was having a hard time getting into it. Knowing that it would be nearly impossible to focus on the text, she decided to go to bed. She hoped that sleep would relieve the flurry of thoughts coursing through her brain, tempting her to continue past her own door and enter her friend’s room. She resisted, if only barely, and settled in for a restless night of sleep and dreams that only proved to frustrate her further.


	13. Chapter 13

                Neither had slept well, both tossing and turning as their dreams were saturated with images of the other. Thankfully, the night had passed quickly, and, with the setting of the moon and the rising of the sun, the effects of the moon started to wane on Warren’s demeanor. He was surprised to find Roselynn already in the dining room, hands around a steaming cup of coffee. “Rough night?” he smiled at her.

                She just shrugged before nodding towards the stove, “I had a hard time getting comfortable. There’s coffee on.” She smiled back, “I take it you are feeling better.”

                Warren just chuckled as he poured himself a cup and doctored it with a generous pour of milk from the fridge. “In no small part thanks to you.” He responded, settling on the chair across from her. “Normally I just lay in bed all day, I never would have thought of using a heating pad either, so thank you for that.”

                Roselynn nodded in response. They sat silently for a few moments, and then started talking about the week they had coming up. Roselynn was interested in seeing more of Central Park, and her new friends across the hall had offered to take her around. As it turns out the short path that she and Warren had journeyed had been just a small section of the massive greenspace. She was excited to take in all that she could; her new friends had even offered to take her to lunch at some place called Grill the Green.

                Warren nearly did a spit take at this and chucked at her surprised reaction. “That was where my Mom was working when she first saw Papa.” He explained, “He didn’t meet her there, but she told me once that she had been nearby when he placed his order. She said that at first she thought he was rather eccentric, but now knows that he had just gotten out of prison and this was his first meal that didn’t consist of beanstalk in some time.”

                “Do they really serve that at Snow White Prison?” Roselynn asked.

                “Not anymore, or at least not exclusively.” Warren shrugged, “Papa was able to convince Uncle Wendell to add a little meat to the menu around the full moon. He wasn’t the only Wolf imprisoned there, and since the pardon and judicial reform, there aren’t many there anymore; those who were convicted of more serious crimes are still there. Papa basically said that felon or no, it was inhumane to deprive a Wolf of meat during the full moon, and that it was almost worse than starving them.”

                “Wow, I never thought of it like that.” Roselynn responded, “No wonder the prisoners in my mother’s kingdom are so bad off. While she doesn’t use beanstalk, the prisoners are restricted to vegetarian diets.”

                “That’s terrible.” Warren shook his head.

                “I knew that there was a reason why so many were falling ill after the full moon.” She sighed, “If only I was able to convince my mother, not that she would listen to anything that would give any assistance to a Wolf.”

                “Maybe someday you will take her place, and make changes for the better.” Warren suggested looking at her somberly.

                “I don’t really want to,” She admitted, sheepishly. “Even if it wasn’t my sister’s birthright before Mother came up with her preposterous suggestion of whomever marries Prince Stephen will assume the throne. I can assure you that I will never marry that arrogant, pompous, blackguard; despite what he may think.”

                “So, no love lost there.” Warren chuckled.

                “Most definitely not.” Rosalynn shook her head, “Not to mention that I would make a terrible leader. I’m not political at all.”

                “Whoever said that you must be political to care and lead your people?” Warren challenged her. “Some of the best leaders in the kingdoms were not political, they simply cared for the wellbeing of their people and strived to do what was right. That’s all a good ruler needs; a fair mind and an open heart to the struggles of their people.”

                “You make it sound so simple.”

                “It really is that simple,” Warren smiled at her, “But some just think they need to make it more complicated than it truly is. I think that you would make a great ruler, if given the opportunity.”

                Roselynn voiced her opinion that she sincerely hoped that she would never have to be put in that position knowing that if she were, it would have meant that she had lost both her mother and sister since she had no intention of marrying Prince Stephen. The thought saddened her, despite their differences on how to deal with the Wolven population of the Second Kingdom, she still loved her mother and sister and didn’t wish ill on either of them.

                Warren countered that one did not need to be a queen to affect great change. Although he did admit that some Wolves may not take kindly to a non-Wolf, especially a descendant of the original Red Riding Hood acting as their champion. Seeing that they had reached a dead end in that conversation, they shifted the topic to more casual items. Talking amicably as they made and consumed breakfast. Before long they went their separate ways to prepare for the day.

                Warren was showered and dressed long before Roselynn, when the doorbell chimed. Warren opened the door, hair still wet from the shower. “I was wondering if we could steal Roselynn for the day.” The young woman requested as explanation for her unexpected visit.

                “She mentioned you ladies had plans,” He responded, stepping aside to let her in. “Please, make yourself at home; Roselynn just got out of the shower, she should be out here soon.” He informed the woman before turning down the hall and knocking on the bathroom door to inform Roselynn that her friend was there.

                “Maureen!” Roselynn greeted her friend as she entered the living room and gave the woman a hug, “I’m so excited to spend my first real day in New York.”

                “You’ve been here three days.” Maureen pointed out.

                “True,” Roselynn nodded, shrugging on a sweater to ward of the late spring chill. “However, Warren was ill yesterday, so I wound up spending the day taking care of him instead of exploring. I thought Evelyn was joining us.”

                “She still is,” her new friend smiled back, “She just takes forever to get ready. I was thinking that there is so much to see around the city that we should probably pace ourselves. I was thinking that we could spend the day shopping. I know you have clothes now, but I was thinking that the lavender stuff you are using isn’t really your scent. I’m thinking it’s left over from the last time Warren’s family was over. There’s a shop that sells bath products that I think you would like, what do you think?”

                “That sounds lovely,” She smiled, turning to the masculine figure leaning against the hallway wall, “Is there anything you need me to pick up while I’m out?”

                “Don’t worry about me,” Warren assured her, “I have a few things that I have to take care of today so if anything comes to mind while I’m out, I can pick it up myself.”

                “Okay, I’ll see you this evening.” She flashed him a smile before following her friend out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

                Roselynn had only been in the Tenth Kingdom for a few days but was already getting used to the various forms of transportation that were used in the city where Warren lived. Although it still mystified her as to how they were propelled without horses, she found them to be most efficient in getting her and her friends from one point to the other. Maureen, Evelyn, and she stepped out of the building into the mild day as the doorman hailed a cab for them. The way he opened the door for them and tipped his hat reminded her of the footman back home. The ladies quickly settled in the cab as the doorman gave the driver an address.

                When the cab stopped, the women made their way up to the white pillared storefront. The moment they were through the door, a multitude of scents overwhelmed Roselynn who looked at her friends questioningly. They explained that this was a store that sold a variety of soaps, lotions, and candles used mostly by women, although there was a small section for men with more masculine scents.

“I thought that you would have your best bet at finding something you like here.” Maureen smiled, “Or even better, something Warren would like.” The later comment caused Roselynn to blush as she took in the shop.

                One of the clerks came by to assist them and, upon finding that Roselynn had never been there before, took it upon herself to become the personal shopper for the group. The women spent the rest of the afternoon smelling and trying a variety of scents on themselves and each other. By the end of the day, Roselynn walked out with a bag stamped with the company’s name and logo on the front and back and carrying various items in the three scents that she favored. Her friends also held similar bags containing their favorite scents as well as a gift basket that they explained was for their mother’s birthday.

                “Do you think I should have gotten Warren something?” Roselynn asked innocently. “You know in thanks for letting me visit.”

                “I can think of something he would like,” Maureen teased giving her a wicked smile as she hailed a cab, “And it doesn’t cost much either.”

                The unspoken meaning made Roselynn blush, “I could never do that.” She laughed awkwardly, “We’re just friends.”

                “Oh, come on!” Evelyn chimed in as a cab pulled up and the girls slid in, “How could you not want to? Unless you don’t find men attractive or something, which is perfectly fine.”

                “It’s nothing like that!” Roselynn stammered as the cab pulled up to the curb, “Believe me I find him very attractive, but my mother would kill me if she even knew I was here.”

                “Why?” Maureen asked, paying the cabbie. “What is there not to like? He’s kind, compassionate, generous, not to mention undeniably sexy.”

                “That may all be true,” Roselynn sighed following her friends into the building. “Unfortunately, she’s not fond of his people.”

                “’His people?’” Evelyn asked looking confused, “What is that supposed to mean?”

                 “It’s a long story that is many generations old.”  Roselynn explained as she let the girls into the apartment, “I really don’t want to get into it right now other than to say that I’m the only one in my family, that I know of, that doesn’t take issue with Warren or his people.”

                “Sounds a lot like Romeo and Juliette.” Evelyn looked between her sister and her friend as the settled on the couch.

                “Who?”

                “Did you never read Romeo and Juliette going through school?” Maureen challenged.

                “No,” Roselynn shook her head, “We don’t have many of books where I grew up that you have here.”

                Maureen and Evelyn gave Roselynn the CliffsNotes version of the story of the star-crossed lovers, filling in if the other had missed something. When they were done, Roselynn looked depressed, “That is so sad.”

                “Sorry to put a damper on the day for you,” Maureen apologized, “Okay change of subject to something happy and somewhat related. They have a Shakespeare festival here every year and it will be starting in June. I don’t know which plays they’ll be performing, but it’s always fun to watch. Considering it’ll start in just a few weeks, I’m willing to bet the cast is already starting to rehearse. Perhaps we should stop by the amphitheater as we explore Central Park tomorrow.”

                Roselynn nodded the affirmative, and the women started to make plans to meet up there. The topic of a picnic was brought up, but the New Yorkers suggested bringing snacks instead, explaining that there would likely be vendors out around that time. Once the plans were set, the ladies chatted about anything and nothing for a couple more hours before Maureen and Evelyn went back across the hall their own apartment.

                Warren was just finishing up research for one of his classes when he heard the sound of a key in the front door. Shutting down his laptop and closing the books next to him, he stepped from the library into the living room just as Roselynn came in carrying a colorful bag. “Have a good day?”

                “It was nice to spend time with Maureen and Evelyn,” Roselynn smiled, walking toward her bathroom and depositing several bottles into the medicine cabinet above the sink as she spoke, “They showed me this fantastic store with all this wonderful smelling stuff! I had to get some, I may have to sell off another one of my hoods soon, though, I may have over done it a bit the last few days.”

                “Well you are basically having to start from scratch with quite a few things, and New York isn’t really known for being inexpensive.” Warren chuckled from his position, leaning against the door frame and meeting Roselynn’s eyes in the mirror, “However, now that you’ve gotten the basics down you won’t need much aside from a few regular needs, you probably won’t be needing to spend too much more during your time here.”

                “Perhaps,” She shrugged, walking past him and into the kitchen, “Mr. Grant said that he would happily buy my Hoods, but didn’t want to buy more than one at a time unless I had a bank account. Do you think you could help me with that?”

                Warren chuckled a bit to himself as he watched her pull an apron over her head and move around the kitchen, preparing their supper. She seemed to have acclimated quite well to her new environment as she easily found what she was searching for; he didn’t know what she was making aside from the fact it involved pork, a lot of spices, and smelled absolutely delicious even before it hit the cast iron pan she had heating on the stove. “Sure, tomorrow is one of my short days at school, so I should be home by 2pm.” He shrugged, “Although, we may have to figure out something to do about ID while you are here.”

                “’ID?’” Roselynn looked up from the sizzling pan, “Mr. Grant had mentioned something like that before. What is it?”

                “It’s short for identification, which in this day and age in the Tenth Kingdom, is practically required for everything,” Warren provided, opening a bottle of wine to let it breathe while his friend cooked. “And in order for you to get an ID here, we may have to work a little magic, wait right here.”

                Roselynn watched him dash out of the kitchen, a quizzical look on her face before returning to the vegetables she was cutting to be steamed once the meat was closer to being done. Warren soon returned with an ornately decorated box that looked early Cinderellian or maybe even late Step-mother in age. “This box was given to me when I first came here, my parents had been gifted it by my uncle when they first returned.” Warren explained, “The idea is that with a few items, a lock of hair, a personal item, and a few other things, it will create whatever you need to get you started. For my parents, it created a marriage certificate with a stamp from another city in this country as well as a couple pieces of identification for my father. With any luck it will work for you.”

                Roselynn nodded as she distributed the vegetables into a metal basket and set it over a boiling pot of water. “So, it needs a lock of my hair, and a personal item…”

                “Like your signet ring,” Warren offered.

                “What is the third item that is needed?” She cocked her head to the side.

                “Funny thing, magic,” Warren shook his head bemusedly, “For as fantastical as it can be much of the time, it does on occasion require the most practical of things. The third item requested is a statement in your own hand of why you need the documentation you are requesting from the box, but it has to be something that it deems worth it’s effort to produce the documents.”

                “Just wanting to open a bank account isn’t going to cut it, I’m guessing,” Roselynn stated more than asked, already having an idea of what she would write on the slip.

                “Yes, but it doesn’t have to be anything over the top,” Warren shrugged, playing his fingers across the gold filigree inlaid in the lid of the box, “My father’s simply said that he wished to have the means to provide for his family and make a long-held dream of my mother’s into a reality.”

                “I think I already know what I’m going to write down,” She admitted, pulling the food from the stove and plating it.

Warren took this as his que to pour the wine and get out the silverware. As she sat the plates down, Warren pulled Roselynn’s chair out for her and helped her get seated. “What are you thinking of?”

“It’s not like a wishing well or birthday wish where it won’t come true if you tell someone, is it?” She inquired, cutting into the steamed broccoli on her plate.

“No,” Warren chuckled, as he savored the bite of the seasoned pork he had just placed in his mouth, “You can tell me.”

“I think I’m going to write that I want to attempt going to school,” Roselynn blushed, “Do you think that would be okay? I mean, it would mean me being here for a long time, and I don’t want to wear out my welcome.”

Warren couldn’t keep the wide grin off his face, “I think that is the noblest thing you can do, teaching is a noble profession and I will help you every step of the way to learn what you will need to be successful.”

“Shall we try the box after dinner?” Roselynn turned to her friend who was still beaming.

“I think it’s worth a shot,” He shrugged.

They ate quietly for a few minutes before Roselynn looked at him shyly, “Do you think it could really make a difference?”

“Could what make a difference?”

“Me becoming a teacher, returning home and being a teacher,” Roselynn explained.

“I think it would be a shame if you didn’t at least try.” Warren gave her a reassuring smile, “Who knows, your influence could change the minds of your whole kingdom.”

“Do you think it would be too distracting for the pupils to have me as their teacher?” She mused, “I am a princess of the realm.”

“Perhaps,” Warren shrugged, “Perhaps not. Who knows? Maybe they’ll forget what you look like in the next few years, or will just think that you look like the princess. There’s a butcher who set up shop in Little Lamb Village who is the spitting image of my uncle, no one seems to care.”

“Really?”

“At first it was a novelty, but now no one really mentions it,” Warren shrugged, “And he sells the most succulent lamb chops I’ve ever tasted.”

Roselynn rolled her eyes and shook her head as her friend licked his lips dreamily at the thought of the tender cuts. Soon dinner was over, Roselynn wrote out her statement for the box. Capping the pen, she folded the paper neatly and placed her signet ring next to it. “All that’s left is the lock of hair, right?”

“Yes,” Warren nodded, retrieving the scissors, “Do you want to do it, or shall I?”

“I’ll do it,” Roselynn held her hand out for the shears. She cut a small section from the end of her braid and added it to the stack. Opening the box, she placed the items in and closed the lid. “How long do we have to wait?”

“I’m not sure,” Warren shrugged, “There’s not a lot of magic on this side of the mirror, so it may take a while. It might be wise to leave it be and check in the morning.”

“You’re probably right,” Roselynn agreed, following her friend into the kitchen to clean up the dishes and cookware from their meal. “Do you think it will work?”

“I don’t know,” Warren shrugged, “But I have hope it will.”


	15. Chapter 15

                “Thank the Goddess, that’s over,” Queen Riding Hood III sighed to herself as she swept into her rooms. Pulling a cord near the door to her bedroom, she summoned her chief steward.

                “You called, Milady?” The man bowed deeply to the monarch.

                “Summon my daughter Roselynn to me.” She ordered, removing her gloves and setting them on her nearby writing desk.

                “I’m afraid that is not possible, Your Majesty,” He shook his head, “She is not here.”

                “What do you mean she’s not here?” The queen demanded of the trembling steward. “Princess Ruby said that she had returned to the castle a week ago. She didn’t take off on one of her fool rides that she thinks I don’t know about, did she?”

                “No Milady,” The portly, balding man’s voice quivered, “She never arrived. There were never even any whispers of anyone of importance crossing the border until you and Princess Ruby returned this very day.”

                The queen’s cape billowed behind her as she paced in frustration. After a few moments of doing this she paused, realizing that her missing daughter could prove to be a valuable thing for the kingdom. Not only would the ridiculous pro-Wolf propaganda her youngest daughter promoted would cease, but the fact that she was missing would change the views of the other kingdoms to being more sympathetic towards her. She knew her daughter would turn up eventually. There were only a few possibilities as to what happened. Either Roselynn had run away, had been kidnapped, or was trapped by some curse, whatever the reason for her daughter’s disappearance, she would use this to her advantage.

                “Joffrey!” She called to the steward, “Spread the word that Princess Roselynn is missing, maybe that will smoke her or her captors out so that she may return to us.”

                “Yes, Milady,” The old man bowed before scurrying out of the room.

                The queen, proud of herself, settled on her throne confident that her daughter would turn up eventually. Until then she would be content in the fact that, wherever her daughter was, she was nowhere near Wolves. Even with her daughter’s ill-advised support of the creatures, none would be so foolish as to kidnap her and cross the House of Red.


	16. Chapter 16

                The early morning sun rose over Manhattan, streaming through the break in the curtains that Roselynn had closed the night before, awakening the sleeping princess. With a groan, she rolled over and tried to get more sleep, but alas, it was not to be. With a sigh, she pushed herself into a sitting position as she pushed back the covers on her bed. She slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed to allow her slender feet to find their way into her comfortable slippers. She quickly made her bed and selected a simple outfit consisting of a knee-length floral skirt and a short-sleeved lilac blouse. Clutching the outfit, along with the unmentionables she had retrieved from her drawers, to her chest, she quickly made her way across the hall to get ready for the day.

                The warm water pouring over her head and flowing over her body along with the scent of her soap and hair products work her up a bit more. Turning the taps until the water slowed and then stopped its flow from the showerhead, she stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. She quickly dried her hair with a second towel and set to fixing her hair. Knowing that her plans involved leaving the apartment at some point, she pulled her hair back in a ponytail and affixed a thin ribbon that matched her blouse around the gathered hair. She was soon dressed and had put on a light touch of makeup before heading into the kitchen to start breakfast.

                Walking past the island, she noticed the box still sitting on the countertop where it had been left the night before. She was both eager and scared to open the box and see if her request had been granted. Shaking the thought from her head, she quickly collected the items she would need to start breakfast. Warming up the stove, she set down a large, cast-iron pan on the burner and added a large portion of bacon to the pan. Soon the tell-tale sound of sizzling and popping sounded, alerting her that it was nearly time to turn the rashers to finish cooking.

                Warren was fast asleep, a smile graced his lips as dream images floated to him. It was almost as if his subconscious was showing him his life as it would eventually be. No image lasted more than a brief time, and nothing was in great detail, although there was an awareness, a knowing that washed over him. The dream started with him walking across campus, when a woman, her light hair glistening in the afternoon sun, turned to him and smiled. While he couldn’t make out her features, there was a definite pull towards her, as he walked toward her the image blurred, and he was standing in a garden. The woman was now walking toward him, her long dress caressing her legs as she came closer. Beside him stood an older man with stiff posture and stiffer vestments. The woman was now standing before him, her eyes drawing him in, he could see her lips moving, and knew that he spoke as well, the words never reached his ears but the reverence of the moment did not escape him. He found himself leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to the woman’s lips as the image began to shift once more.

                Before the next image could pull him in, he scented one of his favorite things in the world, bacon. In many ways he was like his father, this was one of them. Pushing the covers back, he realized it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to walk out to the kitchen in nothing but his boxers as he used to before Roselynn came to stay. “No, better to get dressed first.” He nodded to himself as he gathered what he needed for the day and ducked into the ensuite bathroom.

                Roselynn was just finishing up the eggs when Warren came strolling into the kitchen and stole a rasher of bacon. “Good morning,” He smiled down at her as she felt a familiar twinge in her stomach.

                “’Morning,” She smiled back, plating the eggs and remaining bacon before adding some grilled potatoes and toast and carrying them to the table.

                “This looks delicious,” Warren’s eyes grew large as he took in the heaping pile of bacon on the plate she sat before him, “And I am famished.”

                Roselynn simply chuckled and rolled her eyes, “I swear you must have a hollow leg,” She shook her head as she sat down, “Where else do you put it all?”

                “Wolves have a very fast metabolism,” Warren explained, swallowing the large bite of egg and bacon covered toast he had just taken. “Believe it or not, my brother is worse.”

                “Oh, I believe it,” She laughed, “I remember how you were at his age.”

                “In his defense, he should be experiencing his first full moon soon,” He shrugged, excusing his brother’s behavior, “He’s at that age, and it’ll take him a few cycles to learn to control his urges.”

                “And what about you?” She challenged, “Have you learned to control your urges?”

                _Not as well as I might want to think_ , the thought came to him, but he shrugged it off as he took another bite of his breakfast. Not really wanting to follow that line of questioning, he changed the subject, “Have you looked in the box?”

                “Not yet,” She blushed, “To be quite honest, I’m a little scared to. I mean, what if I open it and nothing is in there but what we put in last night?”

                “We’ll never know if you don’t look,” He nodded toward the counter upon which the box sat.

                “Very well,” She sighed, wiping her mouth with her napkin and rising to retrieve the vessel. She returned to the table and reverently set the box. “Here goes nothing,” She held her breath as she undid the latch and slowly lifted the lid.

                Inside sat a small, maroon booklet with gold lettering and a circular crest that bore a striking similarity to that of her own kingdom. There was wording in three different languages above the crest and below it the word “passport” was written thrice, with different spellings each time. Inside there was a portrait of her from the shoulders up. To the side listed her name and other identifying features including her eye and hair color. Beneath the booklet was a small card with a greyish blue graphic background. The top border of it was half blue bearing the word “Visa” and the other half was a deep red bearing the words “United States of America” The main area of the card was similar to that of the passport with a picture of her and identifying information.

                At the bottom of the box lay a manila envelope with her name scrawled across it. Opening the top flap, she pulled out a small sheaf of paper. The looked to be records of some kind, “What is this?” She handed the documents to her friend who looked it over, smiling.

                “Your transcript,” He explained, “It looks like it took what you learned from your governess and the marks you received and translated them into comparable subjects and grades.”

                “This will allow me to go to school?” She took the paper back looking it over to see the ratings that her friend had explained to her.

                “You should probably learn to use a computer first,” Warren shrugged, “But theoretically, yes. This transcript along with your student visa,” He pointed to the card she had pulled from the box, “Will allow you to enroll in school.”

                “What about a bank account?” She asked, remembering their conversation from the night before.

                “The passport will do well enough to verify your identity,” He confirmed, “Are you still wanting to do that after I get home?”

                “I think that would work out fine.” She agreed, collecting their dishes and heading back to the kitchen to clean up. “I’ll see about going to Mr. Grant’s shop and selling another one of my gold Hoods.”

                “You may want to wait on that until after the account is opened.” Warren advised as he grabbed a travel mug from the cabinet above her head, filled it with coffee and doctored it, “I gotta get going to class, I’ll see you this afternoon.”

                “Okay,” Roselynn chirped. For a fleeting moment, it almost seemed to her that he was about to kiss her goodbye, but with a minute shake of his head, he rounded her and headed toward the study where his bookbag was stored. She didn’t know if she should be relieved or disappointed over her assumption, with a sigh she turned back to the dishes, quickly cleaning them and stacking them, neatly, in the drying rack.

                Warren had showed her how to properly work the machines in the laundry closet, so she busied herself with collecting the sheets from both their beds and remaking them as the washer worked its magic. Knowing she had a while before she would have to move the sheets over to the dryer, she returned to her room and grabbed the coin purse that was in her pocket when she crossed over to this strange land. Inside the velvet pouch sat her remaining five gold Hoods, caressing one of the coins that bore her mother’s image on one side and crossed axes on the other, she made her way to the entry. She carefully placed the coin in a side pocket of her purse and, grabbing her keys from where they lay in a bowl on the foyer table, she shouldered her bag and headed downstairs to the street level.

                It didn’t take long for her to arrive at the shop owned by Mr. Grant. “Good morning,” The jovial shop keeper greeted her, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

                “I would like to sell another one of my coins,” She set her purse on the counter before the man and withdrew the golden disk. “I have identification this time too,” She added pulling her passport from her purse and laying it down with the coin.

                “I take it your baggage arrived?” The older man cocked his eyebrow.

                “Only some,” She shrugged, hoping that he wouldn’t see through the lie, “At the very least my passport was returned to me.”

                “Very fortunate, indeed,” Mr. Grant agreed, “Now, as we have discussed before, I will give you what the coin is worth, but I strongly recommend that you open an account somewhere to keep the cash.”

                “Not to fret, Mr. Grant,” Roselynn assured him, “I am going with Warren this afternoon to open an account, once that is done, I may eventually trade the rest of what I have, but we shall see.”

                Mr. Grant just smiled and nodded as he completed the transaction. He handed her a small white envelope and gave her instructions to head straight back to Warren’s apartment. Roselynn just nodded, tucking the envelope into her purse, shouldering it once more, and with a small wave, she was out the door and heading back to the apartment that was rapidly becoming ‘home’ for her.

Knowing she had time to spare before Warren was due home, Roselynn dropped the envelope off in her room and departed once more, this time to the library. While most buildings in New York were formidable structures that rose higher than a giant's head, the New York Public Library, with its stone façade and turrets reminded her of the castles of her homeland. With a deep breath, she made her way up the stairs in into the entrance of the formidable building. She was surprised at how busy it was for mid-day. There were people going to and fro, many going to the boxy machines to hit a few buttons before scribbling something down on a scrap of paper and diving once more into the stacks.

"May I help you?" An older woman with kind hazel eyes, and a gentle smile approached her. Roselynn couldn’t help but return the smile. The woman's grey hair was pinned up in a loose bun on the top of her head and some stray whips had come untucked from their pins. Around her neck she wore a pair of spectacles on a chain which rested on her ample, brown cardigan-clad bosom. The woman's simple forest green dress and brown shoes reminded Roselynn of a fairy godmother trying to remain hidden.

"Yes," Roselynn nodded, "I am going to be applying for school soon and need to brush up on my studies. Have you any suggestions on where to start?"

The older woman allowed her eyes to wander over the young woman before her as she thought. The girl seemed fairly intelligent, but at the same time seemed otherworldly. It was funny, although she looked completely different, she reminded the old woman of another one who she assisted in seeking knowledge from the tomes she cared for. Of course, the other was a man who also carried an air of vague power, danger, and seduction about him. With a passing thought toward the patience of the now middle-aged man's soft spoken wife, she turned her attention back to the visitor before her.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head one bit," She smiled gently at the young woman, "We'll get you up to speed before you know it. I've, been here for more years than I'd like to admit, I am confident the books here will guide you in your pursuit."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Roselynn followed the older woman as she strode over to a podium which housed another of the boxy machines.

"Martha will do just fine," The older woman guided her toward the machine. Roselynn stood awkwardly in front of the machine, not sure, how to work it. She knew from watching Warren that the keys on the board before her did something, but she had no clue as to what. "Well what are you waiting for?"

"I'm embarrassed to admit, but I have never used one of these before," Roselynn blushed, "We didn't have them where I'm from."

“Well, aren't you a rare breed," Martha chuckled good naturedly, "Perhaps we should start with history and mathematics for now." She nudged the younger woman aside and started typing requests into the search boxes, jotting down a few barcodes as she spoke with the young woman, "You know we have a computer class here on Wednesday mornings. Mostly full of elderly folk like myself who never had much use for a computer before everything became on line. If you don't mind being the youngest one in the room, it might do you some good."

"I appreciate the suggestion," Roselynn nodded, "I'll think about it."

Martha nodded and with a quick flick of her hand indicated that Roselynn should follow. Twenty minutes later, Roselynn now had several books spanning multiple subjects balanced in her arms as she followed the older woman back to the front desk. Reaching the hard pine structure, Martha made her way toward one of the consoles, "Do you have a library card?"

"I’m sad to say, I do not," Roselynn shook her head, fearful that she wouldn't be able to take the literature home with her.

"Easily fixed," The older woman chirped, grabbing a small stiff item and scanning it below the wand. She then handed the card and a thick piece of paper to the surprised young woman, "Just fill this out."

Picking up a nearby pen, Roselynn began jotting down the address that Warren made her memorize in case she ever got lost in the large, and occasionally confusing city. She then handed the paperwork back to the older woman who was placing the books she was borrowing into a plastic bag with a receipt. "I'm sorry, I don't have a phone number for where I am staying."

"Don't worry about it, Darling," The woman assured her, "Now these books will be due back in two weeks. If they are late you may have to pay a penalty I also tucked in a pamphlet with the time of the computer class on it."

"I understand, and thank you," Roselynn accepted the bag and made her way back down to the street to meet Warren at home.


	17. Chapter 17

                 It was the opening night of the Shakespeare festival; Roselynn had spent many days with her friends, who were both now on summer break, watching the actors rehearse. She was excited to go to the first official show of the season. As luck would have it, the performance tonight was Romeo and Juliette. She had read through most of the Shakespearian comedies and a few of the dramas that were housed in the apartment’s small library and was now familiar with the story of the star-crossed lovers. Now she understood what her friends had referred to a month before about Warren and herself being a little like Romeo and Juliette. She just hoped that they wouldn’t meet the same end.

Since they were going out as a group and the girls had offered to provide dinner, Roselynn decided that she was going to contribute cookies and iced tea for the group which was to include the whole Grant family as well as Warren and herself. Finding an apron, she set to work; she knew she knew nothing about the types of cookies that they ate here in the Tenth Kingdom, so she decided to bake some that she already knew how to make. She quickly collected the ingredients she needed and started mixing them together in a bowl. Soon enough she had the batter scooped out on trays ready to go into the oven.

                Not used to using ovens that weren’t fueled by wood, it took her a few tries to get the temperature just right so that they didn’t come out raw or overcooked. When the first perfect batch came out she did a little happy dance in spite of herself and put another tray into the oven. As soon as the batch cooled enough, she decided to indulge in one herself. Biting into the soft cookie the flavors of nutmeg, cinnamon, ginger, and a little sugar danced across her tongue. She decided that they had come out splendidly and once the last couple batches of the cookies baked, she decided to start dinner.

                When Warren opened the door, returning from work at the diner his parents had opened upon their return to the City, his senses were assailed with delicious scents streaming from the kitchen. He caught the sweet scents of baked treats as well as the savory scent of rosemary chicken and potatoes that Roselynn had made for lunch. Dropping his keys in the bowl next to the door, he rounded the corner and smiled at what he saw. Roselynn, hair tied up, apron tied around her neck, singing along with the radio and dancing and twirling on bare feet as she finished up the meal. If he didn’t know better, he would have mistaken her for any American born woman. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the way the skirt of her summer dress swayed seductively around her knees with each movement she made in time with the music.

Suddenly a new scent reached him, it was a light fruity and floral scent that couldn’t be attributed to anything else; it had to be her. Was that what she had bought last month with the girls? He had noticed that she had continued using the toiletries in the guest bath, he guessed the supply was not depleted. _Waste not want not, very practical_ , he thought to himself, chuckling. While he still enjoyed her natural scent, he couldn’t help but salivate at how delicious she smelled as the natural met the scent of flowers and citrus she now wore. It was intoxicating especially when combined with the flirty dress she wore.

He was sure it had taken some convincing on their friends’ part to convince her to wear it without a blouse underneath. The dress was sleeveless with thick straps over the shoulders and a scooped neckline accentuating her natural features, the bodice skimmed along her curves before flowing out into a flirty skirt that floated around her knees when she moved. The pale floral pattern brought out her sea-green eyes, causing the jewel tones to shine more than normal. He stood in awe of the girl, no woman, in his kitchen for a few more moments before finally deciding to make his presence known.

                “Something smells good in here,” he spoke softly, leaning up against the doorframe. Roselynn jumped a little, making him chuckle. “If you would have made those cookies last week, it would have made my confinement so much better.” He smirked referring to their second round with the moon that they had just endured a few days prior.

                “When did you get home?” She smiled, looking back at him. Warren couldn’t believe how good that sounded coming from her, or how perfectly she fit in his kitchen; like she belonged there with him. However good as the fantasy felt, he knew it could never be. One day, much sooner than he would like, she would have to return to her own kingdom rather than reside in either of his.

                “What’s wrong?” She asked, noticing the small grimace on his face.

                “Hmm?” He asked, “Oh nothing, just work stuff. Looks like you’ve been busy.” He changed the subject, sweeping his hand to indicate the cookie laden counters.

                “I thought it would be nice to bring some cookies and iced tea with us to share with the Grants at the play tonight.” She explained. “I hope you don’t mind, I found the basket and the thermoses the other day and the idea struck me. I’ve already made the iced tea and it’s chilling right now so that it’ll be ready to go when the time comes.”

                “Sounds good,” He nodded, “Is lunch almost ready? I’m starved.”

                “I highly doubt that you are starved.” Roselynn chuckled, “But it’ll be done soon, about 5 minutes, maybe?”

                “Alright, I’ll go change and be right back.” Warren informed her, before bounding back to his room and changing in to a pair of dark chinos and the close fitting Forrest green t-shirt that made his eyes glow even more amber than usual. When he returned to the dining room, Roselynn was just pouring some lemonade into the glasses on the table. “This smells delicious, you really don’t have to cook like this every day, you know; at least let me have a turn.”

                “I don’t mind.” She shrugged as he pulled out her chair for her, “I’ve found that I actually like doing this. It helps me to feel like I’m contributing rather than just living off your generosity.”

                “Well, you should still let me treat you to dinner.” Warren smiled at her, taking his own seat, “Not a date or anything, just a nice dinner between friends. And maybe we can catch a show that is not performed in a park?”

                “Sure.” She smiled back, taking a bite of the chicken. The spent the rest of lunch chatting amicably about their plans over the next few days. Warren then took to setting the kitchen back to rights as Roselynn transferred ice and tea into the thermoses, packed the cookies and the drinks away in a small wicker basket she’d found in the pantry.

                “Ready to go?” Warren asked, standing in the doorframe of the dining room, a blanket draped over his arm.

                “Yeah, I think I have everything I need.” She smiled as Warren opened the door so that she could pass, basket in hand. Locking the door, he placed his free hand on the small of her back and guided her to the elevator. Both tried, but failed, to ignore the thrill that passed through their bodies at the contact.


	18. Chapter 18

                The evening breeze caressed her cheek as she and Warren made their way, arm in arm, toward the amphitheater where the Grants were waiting for them. Roselynn was glad that Maureen and Evelyn had convinced her to buy the light weight sundress as well as the loose knit cardigan that she had stowed in the picnic basket Warren now carried. The dress was shorter than she was used to wearing, barely past her knees, but she loved the way the material seemed to float around her as she walked.

                As they approached the tiered seating area surrounding the stage, they heard their names being called to their right. She recognized Maureen and Evelyn’s voices as Warren changed directions and gently lead her toward their friends. She was glad to have found them as the sun was starting to set, and a cool breeze had started. As soon as Warren set down the basket, she quickly removed the ivory sweater before sliding her arms in to the sleeves.

                The group exchanged hugs and handshakes like they were long lost family rather than simply a group of neighbors and friends who saw each other on a near daily basis. Roselynn knew that Warren was very close to the Grants, when he had returned to New York to attend University, the Grants had taken him under their wing. They knew of course that he had family in some foreign land, and had even met his parents on occasion, but they still thought of him as their son. Mrs. Grant had even insisted on him joining their family for dinner until he was more secure on his feet; she had even checked in on him to make sure he was keeping up with his studies.

                Now it seemed the Grant matron had turned her sights on Roselynn, not that she minded. It was nice to have such a lovely and caring couple taking interest in her wellbeing, something she rarely, if ever, received back in the Second Kingdom. Shaking the thought from her head, Roselynn dove back into the basket to start passing out plastic cups and thermoses of iced tea, promising cookies for after they ate the dinner that Mrs. Grant had brought in her own basket.

                The group fell quiet as each enjoyed the taste of ham sandwiches and potato salad, the iced tea perfectly complementing their meal. As the disposable items were collected and tossed, they settled in to watch the opening act of Romeo and Juliet. By intermission, Roselynn was completely enraptured by the show that she hardly noticed the break. After being nudged back into the present by her old friend, she set about passing out the cookies she had passed and enjoyed another scene being played out as her friends all enjoyed their treats, going back for more until the basket was completely emptied of the delectable cookies. Mrs. Grant liked them so much that she insisted that Roselynn share the recipe or at least make them again in a couple weeks for Independence Day.

                Roselynn just looked at Warren who explained about the holiday and the usual festivities surrounding it. After securing his promise to remind her the following week, she agreed to contribute the cookies for the event. Further discussion was halted by the curtain rising to finish out the last acts of the play. She watched in fear as Romeo killed Thibault, and cried along with Juliet as her love was banished. Giving a thankful albeit watery smile to Warren in exchange for his handkerchief, she watched as the lovers took their lives rather than live without one another. “It’s so sad.” She sighed.

                “That’s part of why it’s a drama.” Warren smiled down at her. “Don’t worry, not all of Shakespeare’s plays are so depressing. Next weekend they are performing Taming of the Shrew, it’s a comedy and I think you would like that one.”

                “So we will be coming back?” She asked as the Grants collected the last of their items and headed home.

                “Yes, we’ll be back, if you’d like.” Warren assured her as he picked up the basket and dropped his free arm around her shoulders to head back to the apartment. “And Independence Day is in a couple weeks so we’ll come back for the fireworks as well.”

                “I’m looking forward to that.” She smiled up at him before leaning closer to his side, enjoying the feel of his arm around her. She closed her eyes and imagined what it would be like to be more than just friends with the man beside her. Dismissing the thought as quickly as it came, she chose to enjoy the way the park took on a mysterious air at night. If one didn’t know any better, they would think that it held a magic and a power all its own that had nothing to do with the portal between realms that was hidden among the trees at the far end of the greenspace.


End file.
